


Danzando sulla fune

by Genxha



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Action/Adventure, Complete, F/M, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genxha/pseuds/Genxha
Summary: Sono passate due settimane dall'ultimo attacco di Papillon, dall'ultimo set fotografico di Adrien e dall'ultima apparizione di Ladybug.Chat Noir piomba nella più cupa disperazione senza la sua Lady e solo una persona riuscirà ad aiutarlo.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 2
Collections: Miraculous Ladybug





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Dancing on the high wire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587873) by [Genxha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genxha/pseuds/Genxha)



> Prima di scrivere questa Fanfic mi è venuta in mente un'immagine precisa e da lì ho pensato al resto.  
> Sero vi piacerà.
> 
> Buona lettura.
> 
> Miraculous: le storie di Ladybug e Chat Noir - Zagtoon, Method Animation, Toei Animation, SAMG Animation, De Agostini Editore, Nelvana, Cartoon Network Studios Tutti i diritti appartengono ai rispettivi proprietari. Questa fanfic non ha scopo di lucro.

_You're dancing on a high wire_

_You need to be so sure_

_There used to be a lifeline_

_There isn't anymore_

_Dancing on a high wire - Alan Parsons Project_

La luce del tramonto illuminava d’oro il cielo parigino, riflettendosi sul bronzo della statua di Ladybug e Chat Noir, facendo brillare la figura della ragazza, un braccio teso in avanti mentre lancia lo yo yo.

Chat Noir osservava se stesso, scolpito nel bronzo, mentre stava per spiccare un salto. L’eroe in nero allungò una mano guantata per toccare il basamento di marmo, poi ritrasse il braccio, rimanendo immobile con le braccia lungo i fianchi, le mani strette a pugno.

“Mylady, perché?” pensò il ragazzo, come praticamente ogni sera a quell’ora e in quel posto. Da due settimane, dall’ultimo attacco di Papillon, Ladybug era scomparsa da Parigi. “Perché te ne sei andata?” si chiese, mentre una lacrima cadeva dalla maschera.  
Adrien sapeva bene che piangere non l’avrebbe fatta tornare, ma non riusciva a trattenere le lacrime, per quanto si sforzasse.

Marinette, la fronte appoggiata al vetro freddo della finestra della sua camera fissava, per l’ennesima sera, la figura solitaria dell’amico davanti alla statua. Non riuscì a trattenere le lacrime guardandolo, un groppo alla gola. “Non posso lasciarlo ancora da solo. Non ce la faccio a vederlo così” borbottò la ragazza -Ma non posso nemmeno far tornare Ladybug. Sarebbe troppo pericoloso. Adrien…- pensò, mentre le immagini degli avvenimenti di alcuni giorni prima le tornavano alla mente.   
“Papillon sentirebbe la presenza del Miraculous e tornerebbe ad attaccare Parigi. Troppa gente ha sofferto per colpa... sua? O forse mia. Di entrambi” rifletté, Marinette, mordendosi il labbro inferiore.

La ragazza si staccò dal vetro dalla finestra, cercando Tikki con lo sguardo “Ah. Che stupida che sono” disse fra sé, scendendo la scala, le spalle curve in avanti.   
Marinette uscì dall’appartamento senza nemmeno guardare la mamma ai fornelli. Sabine guardò uscire la figlia con la coda dell’occhio senza dire niente.

Marinette entrò nel parco, asciugandosi le lacrime col dorso della mano poi raggiunse il vialetto dove sorge la statua. A parte lei e Chat Noir il parco era totalmente vuoto. 

Il vento le scompigliò i capelli, lei istintivamente portò la mano sulla nuca per sistemare i codini, ma si ricordò di avere i capelli in una semplice coda di cavallo. Da quell’incidente, dopo il quale Adrien non era più venuto a scuola, a metà dell’ultimo anno di Collége, aveva smesso di portarli.

“Chat Noir?” azzardò la ragazza a pochi passi da lui, che sembrava non sentire.  
“Chat Noir” Marinette provò ancora, alzando un po’ la voce. Finalmente il ragazzo si voltò, un’ombra di sorriso nello sguardo “My…ah no” dice, per poi girarsi di nuovo a guardare la statua “Vattene, Marinette. Per favore. Voglio restare solo” disse, con un filo di voce.  
Marinette lo guardò darle le spalle, gli occhi umidi di lacrime “Chat… io… va bene” in un sussurro ”tornerò domani” aggiunse, più per sé stessa, poi si incamminò verso casa, lo sguardo basso.

Sabine fermò Marinette proprio sulla porta “Mari…” iniziò, mentre la ragazza le passava accanto senza guardarla “Marinette, aspetta un attimo” disse, mettendosi tra la figlia e l’inizio della scala. Finalmente Marinette alzò gli occhi del colore del mare, le palpebre arrossate, verso la mamma “Non ho fame, mamma, vorrei andare di sopra.” le disse.  
La minuta donna cinese non si mosse, fissando la figlia negli occhi “Non puoi continuare così. Da quando Adrien non viene più a scuola non ti riconosco più, tesoro”  
Marinette sospirò, trattenendo le lacrime. “Mi dispiace, mamma. Scusami, ma non so…” poi si fermò, guardando a terra. Sabine non si mosse “Io e papà vogliamo aiutarti, Mari, ma devi dirci cosa non va”. La ragazza, senza alzare gli occhi “Non oggi. Non ci riesco. Domani.”   
Sabine sospirò, il volto teso “Va bene. Ma domani mi dirai cosa non va.”  
“Sì. Ti voglio bene, mamma” sussurrò Marinette, salendo la scala per la sua camera.

  
Marinette passò quasi la notte in bianco, la cosa che le mancava di più in quel momento era potersi confidare con Tikki ma aveva deciso che continuare a usare il Miraculous sarebbe stato troppo pericoloso. L’idea sembrava funzionare: da quando aveva deciso di nascondere i gioielli magici nella Miracle box, dopo quel giorno, gli attacchi di Papillon erano improvvisamente finiti. Cercò di darsi una rinfrescata, per far preoccupare meno i suoi genitori, veramente in pena per lei, nascondendo come poteva i segni intorno agli occhi, poi scese in cucina. I genitori di Marinette erano entrambi in negozio, perciò lei uscì senza nemmeno fermarsi, diretta a scuola.

Tutti i compagni erano ancora colpiti dal fatto che il padre di Adrien avesse deciso di non farlo più andare a scuola e di non farlo posare più per la sua collezione dopo l’incidente sul set di qualche settimana prima. Nessuno aveva ricevuto direttamente sue notizie ma secondo i giornali non aveva avuto conseguenze da quel giorno, quando Ladybug era intervenuta sul set di un servizio fotografico della casa di moda di Gabriel Agreste per sconfiggere con successo un Akumizzato.

  
Marinette entrò in classe in silenzio per prendere posto accanto ad Alya. Le due ragazze non si dissero nulla, Alya sapeva bene come si sentisse la sua migliore amica anche se non le era del tutto chiaro perché fosse così provata, ma prima della lezione non era certamente il momento di parlarne.

  
Durante la pausa Alya si mise a cercare notizie sulla maison Agreste in internet, andando immediatamente a riferirle a Marinette, seduta su una panchina da sola, lo sguardo preso. “Mari?” chiese la rossa, sedendosi accanto all’amica “senti… lo so che non ti va di parlarne ma… guarda qui” disse, mettendo il telefono davanti agli occhi dell’amica.

>   
>  **_FALLITO ACCORDO TRA LA MAISON AGRESTE E LA FAMIGLIA TSURUGI_ **
> 
> _La casa di moda guidata da Gabriel Agreste attraversava già un momento di crisi_  
>  _dopo l’annuncio dell’abbandono delle scene di Adrien Agreste, figlio dello stilista._  
>  _Il contratto con la famiglia Tsurugi per la distribuzione del marchio Gabriel in Giappone_  
>  _è stato annullato 3 settimane fa ma la notizia è trapelata solo oggi dall’ufficio stampa_  
>  _della Maison francese._

“Forse è per questo” proseguì la rossa “che Adrien non viene più a scuola”   
Marinette guardò il telefono, poi l’amica “Allora è una cosa grave, Alya” la voce tesa “Gli è successo sicuramente qualcosa di brutto. Non mi risponde più al telefono! Sto provando a chiamarlo da due settimane!” il labbro inferiore le tremava e si sforzava di parlare.  
“Io… noi dobbiamo sapere come sta! Siamo i suoi unici amici!” disse Marinette, alzando la voce e abbracciando di colpo Alya per poi scoppiare a piangere sulla sua spalla.

La rossa spalancò gli occhi per la sorpresa, poi abbracciò l’amica, accarezzandole la testa e sussurrando “Mari… non è colpa tua... dai... non fare così”. Marinette strinse di più l’abbraccio dicendo “Non so cosa fare! Non ce la faccio più così” disse, tra i singhiozzi, ignorando la suoneria dei messaggi del cellulare che vibrava nella sua borsa.   
Le due amiche rimasero abbracciate a lungo, per tutto il tempo Alya allontanò con un gesto tutti i compagni che volevano avvicinarsi a loro due, continuando a sussurrare all’amica per cercare di calmarla. Finalmente, dopo un tempo che ad entrambe sembrò interminabile, Marinette smise di piangere “Scusami, Alya” disse con la voce resa rauca dal pianto “Scusami, non so cosa mi è preso”.   
“Tranquilla, ragazza, non è niente” le rispose l’amica “l’importante è che ora tu ti senta meglio” scostandole la frangia dalla fronte “Te la senti di camminare? Ti accompagno a rinfrescarti, andiamo”. La mora non protestò e le tue, tenendosi per mano arrivano al bagno. Lì Marinette si sciacquò il viso, sentendosi meglio. Prese il telefono, vedendo che il segnale dei messaggi lampeggiava, trovandone uno di Kagami.

> “Mari, mia madre ed io dobbiamo tornare in Giappone. Stiamo andando all’aeroporto in questo momento. Mi dispiace tanto non poterci salutare di persona, sei la mia migliore amica e mi mancherai da morire. Salutami anche le ragazze, mi mancheranno anche loro. Ci potremmo sentire sicuramente online, ma non è la stessa cosa. Ti voglio bene.”

“No! Alya, guarda…” disse la mora, di nuovo sull’orlo delle lacrime “Kagami torna in Giappone. ADESSO.”  
“Oh” fece Alya, una mano a coprire la bocca “Ma povera Kagami... Non può nemmeno venirci a salutare...” nel frattempo Marinette aveva ripreso il telefono e iniziò a scrivere rapidamente

> “K, dispiace tantissimo anche a me di non poterti salutare, non sai quanto. Ti voglio bene anch'io e mi mancherai tanto.   
>  Hai notizie di Adrien? Non mi risponde da 2 settimane”

Pochi secondi dopo arrivò una risposta

> “Non lo so. L’ultima volta che l’ho sentito è stato il giorno dell’attacco dell’Akuma. C’erano voci sul fallimento dell’accordo. Io gli ho detto che temevo che saremmo dovute partire e lui non era affatto felice. È andato via di corsa. Vorrei tanto parlargli anche io. Mi dispiace tanto, Mari so quanto tieni a lui. Se ho notizie ti chiamo sicuramente!”

Marinette spalancò gli occhi leggendo il messaggio, poi lo mostrò ad Alya, che le mise un braccio attorno alle spalle “E ora cosa facciamo? Dobbiamo per forza sapere qualcosa!”.  
Poi scrisse

> “Cercheremo di fare qualcosa. Ti faccio sapere. Baci. M”

Alya rimase a riflettere “Senti, dobbiamo parlare con gli altri ragazzi e con miss Bustier. Dopo la lezione, d’accordo?”

  
Dopo la lezione Marinette e Alya, che era sempre rimasta accanto all’amica, parlarono con gli altri compagni del fatto che non avessero alcuna notizia del loro amico. Perfino Chloé disse di essere in pensiero.

I ragazzi quindi decidono di coinvolgere una degli insegnanti. “Miss Bustier, non è... giusto che il padre di Adrien ci abbia lasciato senza notizie e che non ci... ci permetta di contattare Adrien. Almeno ci dicesse se sta bene, magari possiamo mandargli un videomessaggio” prese la parola Marinette in quanto rappresentante di classe, sforzandosi di mantenere un tono neutro, confortata da Alya che le teneva la mano. 

L’insegnante rifletté per qualche istante, leggendo l’articolo di giornale trovato da Alya, poi disse “Beh ragazze, avete assolutamente ragione. Ora non sta a me criticare i metodi educativi del signor Agreste, ci mancherebbe, ma quel che chiedete è assolutamente giusto.  
Contatterò subito l’assistente del signor Agreste e cercherò di fare qualcosa”. Guardando Marinette negli occhi, la Professoressa continuò “Marinette, è davvero un bel gesto da parte tua preoccuparti per Adrien, anche tu, Alya che sostieni sempre la tua amica... Lasciatevelo dire, siete due persone meravigliose”

Le ragazze rimasero interdette qualche secondo, finalmente Alya prese la parola “Grazie, miss Bustier, non… non so cosa dire”. “Non è necessario che tu dica niente, Alya. Ora vado a fare quella telefonata. Ne parleremo domani in classe, credo che non faremo la lezione inizialmente prevista. Ora andate a casa, su.” concluse l'insegnante, uscendo dall’aula.

“Mari” esordì Alya, quando furono sole “Te la senti di tornare a casa da sola o vuoi che ti accompagni?” domandò a Marinette lasciandole la mano. “Ce la faccio, non preoccuparti. Mi sento molto meglio.” rispose la mora, stringendo l’amica in un rapido abbraccio “Grazie, Alya, sei veramente la migliore amica che si può desiderare”.

L’altra la guardò fissa, fingendosi offesa “Ehi, ragazza, adesso non esagerare che mi fai arrossire! Ho fatto solo la metà di quello che TU avresti fatto per me!” ribatté, ricambiando la stretta. “A domani Mari, chiamami se hai bisogno di qualsiasi cosa. Dispiace anche a me e sono preoccupata anche io per Adrien e Nino è preoccupatissimo. Speriamo che miss Bustier abbia buone notizie domani.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L’immagine da cui sono partito mi è venuta in mente ascoltando il brano che cito all’inizio (Dancing on a high wire di Alan Parsons Project, dall’album Ammonia Avenue, che vi consiglio tantissimo).  
> Quello che ho in mente è Chat Noir che guarda la statua sua e di Ladybug nella luce del tramonto. E siccome questo (sto scrivendo a Maggio) è il mese della Marichat, ho pensato di non ignorarla e di metterla per iscritto. Se avete letto le altre mie fanfic noterete che sto cercando di scriverla come racconto “classico”, e quindi non in tempo presente, ma non mi trovo esattamente a mio agio, spero che mi perdonerete ci sono dei passaggi non esattamente fluidi.
> 
> Dimenticavo i ringraziamenti a Giulia, che ho rincontrato per caso proprio nel fandom di Miraculous, che mi ha dato utilissimi pareri sul concept e sull’intreccio e con cui ci scambiamo idee sulle rispettive fanfic in corso.


	2. Capitolo 2

Tornando a casa da scuola, Marinette venne intercettata dalla mamma sulla porta "Stamattina non sei passata in negozio" le disse Sabine "Io e papà siamo davvero in pena, mi dici cosa non va?"

La ragazza guardò la madre, poi dopo un sospiro, cominciò a spiegare "Sì... Vedi mamma è... per Adrien..." raccontando alla mamma quello che era accaduto a scuola con Alya e le decisioni di miss Bustier.  
"Oh, tesoro" fece Sabine quando Marinette concluse il racconto, abbracciando la figlia "sono davvero orgogliosa di te. Però avresti dovuto chiedere prima, anche noi avremmo potuto aiutarti".

"Lo so mamma. scusami ma... non mi sentivo di parlarne, ero troppo triste e preoccupata." fece una pausa, sciogliendosi dall'abbraccio "E un po' lo sono ancora, ma penso che più tardi farò due passi al parco." concluse, avviandosi su per la scala della propria stanza.

Come ogni sera, Chat Noir tornò davanti alla statua. Diversamente dalla sera prima c'era qualcuno a passeggio nel parco ma nessuno faceva caso all'eroe in nero, fermo in piedi vicino alla statua. Adrien era perso nei propri pensieri, quando una voce lo riscosse "Ciat noar? Sei proprio tu?". L'eroe abbassò lo sguardo in direzione della voce, vedendo una bambina, avrà avuto cinque anni, bionda come il grano e con le trecce, che lo guardava "Sono io, in baffi e coda" rispose, asciugandosi le lacrime col dorso della mano e chinandosi per stare all'altezza della piccola.  
"Pecché piangi? Hai fatto la bua?" chiese la bimba, guardandolo negli occhi verdi. Lui inghiottì a vuoto prima di rispondere "Beh, non proprio. Mi manca tanto Ladybug." le disse "Ma dov'è la tua mamma?" chiese poi, guardandosi in giro. La bambina si voltò indicando una giovane donna bionda come lei intenta a parlare con altre mamme poco più in là, poi guardò di nuovo Chat Noir con un "Oh." sorpreso "E non puoi chiamarla al teefono?" chiese.  
"Ci ho provato, piccola" rispose l'eroe con un sorriso malinconico "ma non risponde...".

La donna bionda si accorse che la figlia non era vicina a lei, e iniziò a chiamare il suo nome "Sophie?...." facendo voltare di nuovo la bimba, che guardò di nuovo Chat Noir "Devo andare!" gli disse, con aria delusa "Ciao" dando poi un veloce abbraccio all'eroe e correndo dalla mamma.

Adrien rimase per un po' accovacciato a terra, dopo aver salutato bambina e mamma con un gesto della mano, riflettendo "So che non serve continuare così. Ma cos'altro posso fare? Non mi rimane altro che lei, ed ora è scomparsa".  
Poi si alzò e con un colpo di bastone salì su uno dei tetti degli edifici circostanti il parco.

Marinette aspettava l'arrivo di Chat Noir al parco, come ogni sera, con un occhio sul telefono, in attesa di notizie da Alya o dagli altri compagni, o perché no, da Adrien, ma il telefono restava silenzioso. Finalmente la mora lo vide arrivare, sceso con un salto da uno dei tetti dal lato opposto del parco; mise in tasca il telefono e con un sospiro scese le scale "Mamma, vado al parco, torno presto" disse, uscendo dall'appartamento.

"Non posso tornare ad essere Ladybug" si ripeteva Marinette da due settimane "non voglio mettere di nuovo in pericolo delle persone. E Adrien" mentre continuavano a tornarle alla mente le immagini di due settimane prima.

_L'Akumizzato era Pascal Bernard uno stagista alla Gabriel, la casa di moda della famiglia Agreste. Durante gli scatti di alcuni capi della nuova collezione era stato prima rimproverato e poi allontanato dal set in malo modo per presunti problemi col suo lavoro, akumizzato in Effaceur._

_Marinette aveva visto la notizia all'edizione straordinaria del telegiornale: la Torre Eiffel era improvvisamente scomparsa."Tikki, c'è sicuramente lo zampino di Papillon!" disse alla sua Kwami "Adrien sta facendo un servizio fotografico in quella zona, spero che non gli sia successo niente... Dobbiamo fare presto. Tikki! Trasformami!" ._

_In pochi minuti Ladybug raggiunse il piazzale antistante alla Torre, ancora più grande di quel che sembra di solito senza il monumento. Appena arrivata vide subito varie persone uscire precipitosamente da un teatro poco distante, al momento chiuso, accanto al quale c'era l'auto degli Agreste e diversi furgoni._  
_L'Akumizzato stava in piedi su una pila di casse, sulla destra. Ladybug vide che indossava una specie di calzamaglia, come quella dei mimi, ma era a quadrettini alternati bianchi e grigi, piccolissimi. "E togli questo! E togli quello! Ma tanto cosa ci vuole! Chiedetemelo adesso! La Torre l'ho tolta!" gridava, lanciando contro l'ingresso del teatro quella che sembrava una grossa gomma da cancellare, che con un flash fece sparire l'intera facciata, rivelando l'interno "Sono Effaceur! E adesso andiamo a finire il lavoro dentro!" gridava l'akumizzato, mentre faceva il suo ingresso nel teatro._

_La ragazza in rosso si lanciò attraverso il varco, atterrando al centro della platea._

_Le prime due file di poltrone erano occupate da casse ed attrezzature fotografiche e sul palco erano stati montati riflettori ed alcune scenografie di strade cittadine._  
_Effaceur saltò sulle pile di casse, diretto verso i membri della troupe fotografica che stavano scappando dietro le quinte. L'akumizzato lanciò nuovamente la gomma, colpendo uno degli addetti delle luci, facendolo scomparire e rimbalzando in mano a Effaceur._

_Ladybug notò che sul palco, dietro un tavolo rovesciato, c'erano alcune persone "Chat Noir... dove sei, mi serve un diversivo" disse fra sé, mentre legava lo yo yo sulla struttura delle luci, in alto sopra il palco._  
_"Ehi, è me che vuoi, lascia stare quelle persone!" gridò Ladybug, per sovrastare il rumore delle persone in fuga._

_Effaceur si voltò verso di lei "Ah! Eccoti! Ladybug! Dammi il tuo Miraculous!" gridò di rimando, lanciando la gomma verso di lei. Ladybug a pois spiccò un salto, tendendo il filo per salire sul traliccio delle luci, evitando l'oggetto. Dall'alto vide che dietro il tavolo c'erano accucciate due ragazze circa della sua età, abbracciate tra loro e Adrien, che si guardava attorno._

_L'Akumizzato aveva ripreso la gomma e approfittando della distrazione di Ladybug la lanciò verso uno dei supporti della struttura, facendolo scomparire. Lei sentì l'appoggio mancare e, come al rallentatore, l'intera struttura cadere sul palco, verso i ragazzi accovacciati. Marinette lanciò lo yo yo per cercare di bloccarla creando una carrucola improvvisata, ma il peso del traliccio di acciaio la scagliò contro il soffitto del teatro. Ricadde sul palco, qualche metro più in basso -Respira!- riusciva solo a pensare, l'impatto l'aveva lasciata totalmente senza fiato._  
_Con uno sforzo, Ladybug si alza in piedi, cercando con lo sguardo il suo avversario "Se resta fermo sembra fondersi con gli oggetti che ha vicino" notò la ragazza, scuotendo la testa, leggermente stordita, poi notò che il traliccio delle luci aveva travolto il tavolo e le scenografie, spezzando le tavole del palcoscenico._  
_Il cuore le mancò un battito quando Marinette comprese che i ragazzi erano rimasti lì ed erano stati colpiti in pieno, iniziava a sentire un ronzio alle orecchie, non era certa se per la botta di prima, "No. No. No." balbettò fra sé, ignorando Effaceur che stava facendo sparire uno dopo l'altro i tecnici della troupe che non erano ancora riusciti a scappare._

_Ladybug corse verso i resti del palco, gli occhi che bruciavano, poi "No... Concentrati Marinette. Sistemerai tutto dopo" e si voltò verso il suo avversario roteando lo yo yo e lanciandolo subito dopo, immobilizzando il braccio dell'akumizzato. "Adesso BASTA" gridò, quasi un ruggito, mentre tirava con entrambe le braccia verso di sé, trascinando Effaceur a terra._

_Ladybug lanciò lo yo yo in aria scandendo "Lucky Charm!" e si trovò in mano un secchiello di vernice, rosso a pois neri. L'akumizzato nel frattempo si era alzato e caricò il colpo lanciando la gomma. Ladybug se l'aspettava e la parò con il secchio, facendola diventare dello stesso colore del Lucky Charm. Subito dopo la ragazza afferrò la gomma, strappandola e facendone uscire la farfalla viola. "Ladybug sconfigge il male!" declamò, catturandola e "Ciao ciao, farfallina.." dopo averla purificata._

_L'akumizzato riprese il suo aspetto normale, rimanendo seduto con aria confusa a qualche metro da Ladybug, che, corsa sul palco, sollevò con tutte le sue forze i resti del traliccio, gemendo per lo sforzo. Finalmente, dopo un paio di minuti di sforzi enormi nonostante l'aiuto dei superpoteri, riuscì a spostarlo e vedere l'orlo frastagliato della voragine tra le assi._

_"Adrien!" chiama "Adrien, rispondimi!", il fiato corto, un nodo alla gola sempre più stretto "no..." Marinette lasciò andare un gemito disperato quando vide un lembo della giacca che il ragazzo indossava sul set. La ragazza cadde sulle ginocchia, i pugni serrati. -No- pensava -no, non può essere!-, la testa vuota, un ronzio nelle orecchie, poi sentì il suono degli orecchini -Il Miraculous Ladybug. Posso ancora fare qualcosa!-. Ladybug si alza e corre a raccogliere il secchio, che lancia in aria scandendo "Miraculous Ladybug"._

_Immediatamente un'onda di coccinelle magiche si espanse dall'oggetto, annullando i danni fatti dall'akumizzato, riportando Adrien e le ragazze sul palco e tutti i membri della troupe in sala, incolumi._  
_Ladybug saltò di nuovo sul palco, gettandosi al collo di Adrien e abbracciandolo "Per fortuna! Stai bene!". Il ragazzo arrossì violentemente "L-L-Ladybug?" e lei lo lasciò subito, le guance in fiamme, più rosse del costume "Scu-scusami è che..." balbettò, indietreggiando "D-devo andare!" disse poi, lanciando lo yo yo e uscendo dal lucernario della sala._

Marinette arrossì di nuovo pensando a quella scena, ma lo sconforto e la pena per Chat Noir presero subito il sopravvento, riportandola alla realtà.

Il parco era silenzioso come la sera precedente, Marinette, da lontano, vide Chat Noir accanto alla statua di Ladybug, immobile e si avvicinò al ragazzo, mentre si alzava una brezza fresca.  
Chat Noir stava cercando di dare una spiegazione alla scomparsa di Ladybug, chiedendosi se ne fosse in qualche modo responsabile "Forse è colpa mia.. forse è perché non mi ha visto su quel set, sono stato così stupido, non sono stato attento.. ma è successo tutto così in fretta, non ho potuto reagire e..." si lambiccava lui.

-Cos'è questo.... ma è il suo profumo?- Adrien, i sensi acuiti dal Miraculous, pensò di sentire, nella brezza, il leggero profumo di lavanda e mandarino che accompagnava sempre Ladybug. Sentì dei passi leggeri alle sue spalle, voltandosi leggermente ma tenendo sempre lo sguardo a terra vide un paio di ballerine rosa "Ah. Sei tu. Non mi va di parlare, vai via, Marinette" disse poi, allontanandosi di un passo "Ma, Chat Noir io..." si intromise la ragazza, seguendolo, ma lui la allontanò con una leggera spinta, cominciando a voltarsi per darle le spalle "devo risolvere questa cosa da solo, non voglio che tu mi ve..."

Lo schiaffo giunse completamente inaspettato, facendolo voltare del tutto immediatamente, una mano sulla guancia, la bocca aperta, stupefatto e sorpreso.  
"Stupido. Gatto. Sbruffone." alzò la voce Marinette, trattenendo a stento le lacrime e fissandolo, gli occhi color del mare nei suoi occhi felini.  
Lui rimase immobile, gli occhi spalancati per quel suo gesto inaspettato, la bocca semiaperta. Marinette si coprì la bocca con una mano, non meno scossa "Oh no! s-scusami..." balbettò, circondando il petto dell'amico con le braccia "Non-non so cosa mi ha preso, scusami, Chat Noir!"  
L'eroe in nero rimase per qualche momento immobile, poi finalmente ricambiò l'abbraccio, gli occhi che bruciavano "No, Principessa.. non piangere.. è.." parlava a fatica, mentre le lacrime gli appannavano la vista "colpa mia... non.. non volevo" disse tra i singhiozzi, lasciandosi cadere sulle ginocchia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In questo capitolo cominciamo a capire qualche cosa in più degli avvenimenti che hanno portato alla sparizione di Ladybug. Marinette riuscirà a ridare il sorriso a Chat Noir?  
> Perché ha deciso di rinunciare al Miraculous? Rinnovo i ringraziamenti della parte 1 ;)


	3. Capitolo 3

Chat Noir e Marinette si ritrovarono seduti in terra, il ragazzo abbracciò l’amica come se lei gli stesse impedendo di affogare. Marinette si sentì per un attimo a disagio in quella stretta, poi lasciò fare, accarezzando leggermente i capelli di Chat Noir per cercare di calmarlo. Anche lei stava piangendo insieme a lui.

“Chat Noir, non vergognarti di piangere, dopo ti sentirai meglio” sussurrò Marinette tra le lacrime. Abbracciando la ragazza, l’eroe in nero le aveva sciolto la coda di cavallo e sentì ancora più forte il profumo dei suoi capelli. Gli ricordava la sua Lady.   
Quando i singhiozzi si calmarono rimase lì a sentire quell’aroma di mandarino con gli occhi chiusi, poi Chat Noir si sforzò di aprire gli occhi e di guardare l’amica, il viso a pochi centimetri dal suo. “Principessa…” disse lui “io… posso restare così ancora un po’?”

  
Marinette si sentì arrossire leggermente, non era mai stata così vicina a Chat Noir in vesti civili “C-certo mi.. Chat Noir” disse, po’ a disagio, dopotutto un bel ragazzo la stava abbracciando, a pochi metri da casa sua, i suoi avrebbero potuto vederla.. Lui chiuse gli occhi e appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di Marinette.  
Rimasero così un paio di minuti e poi la ragazza disse “Chat? Ti senti un po’ meglio ora? Ti va di parlare?”   
Chat Noir aprì gli occhi, la guardò con aria vagamente confusa, sciogliendo l’abbraccio “Ehm... scusami, Marinette.” disse, tentando un sorriso e vedendo lo sguardo di Marinette illuminarsi   
“Non preoccuparti” gli disse lei “sei mio amico e stavi male… e… “ la ragazza raccolse l’elastico che le legava i capelli e si alzò, iniziando a rifare la coda.   
“Tienili sciolti” le disse Chat Noir, cogliendola di sorpresa “scusa.. ” fece lui, vedendo la sua reazione “Ma no Chat, non scusarti, è che non mi aspettavo che tu…insomma i miei capelli sono…” spiegò Marinette “Mewravigliosi” la interruppe lui “e hanno un profumo fantastico” rincarò la dose, mettendosi una mano dietro la nuca.   
“Sei… sei gentile, micetto, grazie” rispose Marinette, sentendo le guance scaldarsi sotto lo sguardo di Chat Noir -per fortuna che ricomincia a scherzare- pensò prima di rispondere “Ora non approfittare della situazione eh?” disse la ragazza, infilandosi in tasca l’elastico e sorridendo all’amico.  
“Allora ti va di… di parlare di … beh di cosa non va? Ti posso aiutare in qualche modo?” chiese poi la ragazza, sistemandosi delle pieghe inesistenti sulla giacca.  
“Uhm… Non penso ci sia niente che tu possa fare, Marinette, ma ti ringrazio.” rispose lui, indeciso   
“Chat?” fece Marinette, guardandolo di sbieco, “sicuro che non ne vuoi parlare?”  
Il ragazzo rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, portando un dito alle labbra, pensieroso, infine disse “Parlare.. sì, forse mi farebbe sentire meglio” annuendo poco convinto e voltandosi per dirigersi verso il vialetto “sono giorni che non parlo quasi con nessuno” borbottò poi, quasi tra sé.  
“Hai detto qualcosa?” chiese Marinette sentendolo borbottare   
“Eh? No, no, niente” rispose lui, mentre i due si avviavano verso l’uscita del parco, ormai vuoto nella luce del tramonto   
“Senti, ti va se saliamo sul mio terrazzo? Non posso restare molto, sai, la cena… però staremo tranquilli almeno per un po’. Se vuoi.” disse Marinette, allungando il passo per raggiungerlo. Si sentiva sollevata per averlo visto abbozzare un sorriso, ma era ancora preoccupata per lui. Cercò di non pensare all’altra sua grande preoccupazione mentre affiancava Chat Noir al cancello. 

“D’accordo” rispose lui, quando la ragazza lo raggiunse, poi la guardò dubbioso “ma come ci arriviamo?”.   
Lei gli sorrise in modo un po’ forzato “beh… mi ci porti tu!”. 

L’eroe prese in braccio Marinette, stupendosi nuovamente di quanto fosse leggera ma soprattutto di quanto gli piacesse il profumo dei suoi capelli, poi spiccò un salto, spingendosi con il bastone e atterrando sul tetto della pasticceria, poco distante.   
“Ehi, che c’è, micetto? Sei diventato rosso…” notò Marinette appena scesero sulla terrazza   
“Io?” ribatté il ragazzo, mettendosi di nuovo una mano dietro la nuca, imbarazzato “È che… insomma… credo che tu usi lo stesso shampoo di Ladybug!" proseguì, sedendosi sul tavolino della terrazza, le mani sulle ginocchia. 

La ragazza rimase immobile per un istante -Quel gesto della mano mi ricorda qualcuno...- pensò, ma disse “Oh… Beh sì, può darsi“ poi si sedette accanto a Chat Noir “Avanti, dimmi tutto” disse all’amico, anche se non riusciva a guardarlo negli occhi. Sapeva fin troppo bene cosa non andasse e si sentiva responsabile, ma doveva farlo sfogare in qualche modo.

“Ecco…” nemmeno Chat Noir guardava Marinette quando cominciò a parlare “da due settimane Ladybug è sparita, ma questo credo lo sappiano tutti. Per fortuna non c’è stato bisogno di lei. Per qualche ragione che non so Papillon non ci attacca da allora.. solo che io… Insomma se ci attaccasse adesso sarei inutile!”  
“Inutile? Ma Chat Noir, non sei inutile. Tu sei…” si intromise Marinette.  
Il ragazzo proseguì, stringendo i pugni sulle ginocchia “Non è questo è che io… io... non so cosa fare senza di lei, non posso purificare le Akuma.” fece una pausa, un groppo in gola, poi continuò “Sono solo, Principessa. Non so per quanto potrò...”.  
Marinette mise una mano su quella di Chat Noir, sentendolo irrigidirsi lievemente. Il tessuto del guanto era stranamente soffice, tiepido “Chat…mi dispiace. Davvero.” i due rimasero in silenzio finché Marinette sussurrò “Ti… ti manca tanto?”, sentendo una lacrima caderle sulla mano quando lui, dopo un lungo silenzio, rispose: “Come l’aria, io… mi basterebbe anche solo sentire la sua voce! Non so perché se ne sia andata, forse è colpa mia! Poteva dirmelo! Per qualsiasi cosa avrei potuto aiutarla!” Chat Noir stringe di nuovo i pugni “Deve esserle successo qualcosa di grave! Sapeva che avrei fatto di tutto per aiutarla io… Io la amo, Marinette! Ci sarò sempre, per lei. Darei la vita per lei! Non una, ma due, dieci, cento, mille, volte. Sempre.” 

Marinette rimase immobile dopo aver sentito l’ultima frase. Davanti a lei non c’era più Chat Noir, c’era Adrien. Il ragazzo continuava a parlare, ma lei non lo stava ascoltando. -Com’è possibile?- si chiese, ripensando a cosa accadde dopo il combattimento con Effaceur:

  
_Ladybug saltò su uno degli alberi oltre il muro che circondava Villa Agreste, era certa che l’auto di famiglia con la guardia del corpo fosse arrivata qualche minuto prima._   
_Oltre ad essere preoccupata per Adrien, non aveva nemmeno visto Chat Noir durante il combattimento, cosa che non era mai successa prima. Prese lo yo yo dalla cintura, usandolo come bugphone, ma il suo collega non rispondeva “Micetto, c’è stata una emergenza Akuma, ho risolto senza di te, ma fammi sapere se è tutto OK” disse Ladybug, lasciando un messaggio all’amico._

_La ragazza riagganciò lo yo yo al suo posto e ricominciò a scrutare oltre il muro, verso la grande finestra della camera di Adrien “Ora penserà che sono una stalker” rifletté Ladybug “ma devo sapere se sta bene”. FInalmente vide la porta aprirsi e la familiare sagoma del biondo entrare nella stanza, attraversarla e raggiungere il bagno. Anche se si sentiva un po’ a disagio a guardare in casa dell’amico, Marinette voleva essere sicura che Adrien stesse bene._

_Lo yo yo vibrò mentre Ladybug osservava la stanza e lei lo prese senza guardare, domandandosi quanto Adrien sarebbe rimasto in bagno. C’era un messaggio audio di Chat Noir: “Ehi insettina.. mi dispiace di non essere pawtuto venire, ma ero un po’ bloccato e non potevo nascondermi per trasformarmi. Mi purrrdoni?”. Ladybug sorrise, lo sguardo al cielo, mentre rispondeva “Se la pianti con questi giochi di parole ci posso pensare. A presto, collega!”, poi mise di nuovo via lo yo yo con un sospiro di sollievo._

_L’attesa fu ripagata qualche minuto dopo, quando finalmente vide Adrien uscire dal bagno e sedersi sul grande letto al centro della camera, intento a guardare il cellulare. Quando fu sicura che non ci fosse nessun altro, Ladybug saltò prima sulla sommità del muro della villa, poi lanciò lo yo yo per poter arrivare sul bordo di una delle grandi finestre, aperta._

_Adrien sussultò, girandosi di scatto verso la finestra. “Scusa Adrien! Non volevo spaventarti!” disse lei, una mano sulla bocca._   
_“Ladybug?” il ragazzo era stupefatto “c-cosa ci fai qui?” chiese, spalancando gli occhi verdi._   
_“Beh” rispose lei, accovacciandosi sul davanzale e appoggiando le mani accanto ai piedi “E-ecco volevo assicurarmi che stessi bene!”._

_Adrien si guardò le mani, aprendole davanti a sé “Io sto…bene. Benissimo, grazie, m..ehm Ladybug” disse, esitante su come proseguire, poi si alzò dal letto per avvicinarsi alla finestra “Perché me lo chiedi? Non mi ricordo molto bene cosa è successo, ci siamo nascosti e poi.. sei arrivata.” il ragazzo fece una pausa, guardando a terra “Non sono stato akumizzato, vero?” chiese, guardando Ladybug._

_“Akumi… ah no no! Ero solo… un po’ preoccupata!” rispose la ragazza, visibilmente nervosa._   
  
_“Preoccupata?” chiese Adrien “Per me? Ecco io sono…" si mise una mano dietro la nuca “ecco… lusingato ma.. non dovevi, insomma sono uno qualsiasi.”_   
_“No, Adrien, non dire così insomma! Sei un m... modello famoso!” ribatté lei, arrossendo leggermente “Sono felice che tu stia bene!” concluse, guardando ovunque tranne che in direzione del ragazzo._   
_Dopo una breve pausa Adrien riuscì a dire “Anche io sono felice… Ehm” il biondo si schiarì la gola “Ma non restare lì, entra!” la invitò, sorridendo “Ma vai sempre a trovare quelli che soccorri?”_

_“Ehm.. no cioè sì...” tentò di rispondere Ladybug, pensando - Brava Marinette, ti sei proprio messa in un bel guaio! - mentre cercava una risposta sensata “Diciamo che a volte faccio delle eccezioni per quelli... a cui ho dato un Miraculous!” disse infine, sperando di risultare credibile, saltando dal davanzale sulla moquette della camera._

_Adrien guardò Ladybug da capo a piedi, rimanendo poi immobile. Lei fece un sorriso un po’ forzato guardando l’amico, imbarazzata da quegli occhi verdi, poi si guardò quasi per controllare inutilmente che il costume fosse a posto “Eh già, mi hai dato un Miraculous ma… ben non sono stato per niente bravo” disse infine Adrien, spezzando la tensione crescente._   
_“Ma no Adrien sei stato… beh, insomma era la prima volta e… non era una cosa facile, tornare indietro nel tempo._   
_Il ragazzo la guardò incuriosito “Va tutto bene! Guarda che non devi giustificarti, anzi giustificarmi, io… beh è che non me l’aspettavo. Posso chiederti perché l’hai dato a me?”_   
_Ladybug esitò poi rispose “Beh perché, ecco, credevo che tu fossi la persona adatta. E lo credo ancora”, guardandolo negli occhi e distogliendo subito lo sguardo appena lui ricambiò l’occhiata. “Wow” sussurrò Adrien, spostando il peso da un piede all’altro “Sono… beh… contento di saperlo.” continuò, guardando Ladybug “Perciò sei passata.. capisco.” proseguì, dopo una pausa. “Posso… posso farti una domanda?” buttò lì il ragazzo._   
_Marinette fece mezzo passo indietro, a disagio - Non sarei dovuta venire... - pensò - noterà sicuramente qualcosa e rischio di giocarmi il mio segreto. E poi… quello sguardo... Per favore non guardarmi così Adrien, non adesso. - la ragazza si guardò attorno non incrociare quegli occhi verdi._   
_“Ladybug? Tutto bene?” stava chiedendo Adrien, strappandola dalle sue riflessioni._   
_“Sì, certo… tutto bene… cosa dicevi, scusa?” gli rispose lei_   
_“Dicevo se posso farti una domanda” ripetè Adrien_   
_“Certo che puoi” disse Ladybug, senza guardarlo_   
_“Beh ecco, è una domanda strana eh…” cominciò Adrien, esitante “Perché prima, al teatro, mi hai abbracciato?”_

  
_La ragazza sentì le guance farsi bollenti, di sicuro erano del colore della sua maschera, adesso “Beh… ecco… io” sapeva bene che Adrien la stava fissando, inghiottì a fatica e provò a continuare “Mi ero spaventata perché… c’era stato un crollo. Temevo che il… il mio potere non sarebbe… Insomma temevo che ti… vi foste feriti!” conclude, le braccia raccolte e le mani a pugno davanti al petto._

_Adrien le prese le mani, e Marinette sentì il cuore schizzarle a mille - Oh no, adesso sono davvero nei guai - pensò, senza riuscire a ritrarsi_

_I due finalmente si guardarono negli occhi. Marinette non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo dagli occhi verdi di Adrien._   
_“Grazie per esserti preoccupata” sussurrò Adrien “Nemmeno io voglio che TI succeda niente.”_   
_Ladybug rimase immobile per un tempo che le sembrò infinito, sentiva solo il battito del proprio cuore e il calore delle mani di Adrien attorno alle sue dita. Finalmente riuscì a muoversi e a ritrarre le mani “Oh” disse, gli occhi spalancati e le mani a coprirsi la bocca, facendo un passo indietro._   
_Con fatica riuscì a dire “A… Adrien io.. devo… devo andare adesso, qualcuno potrebbe vederci e… Sono felice che tu stia bene! E… vado ora… a presto, Adrien” voltandosi verso la finestra aperta e spiccando un salto sul davanzale, per poi roteare lo yo yo per uscire._

_Ladybug sentì i passi di Adrien dietro di lei “Ascoltami, Ladybug io... “Ti amo. Io ci sarò sempre, per te. Darei la vita per te, non una, due, dieci, cento, mille volte! Sempre!” disse, avvicinandosi alla finestra aperta._   
_La ragazza sentì quelle parole mentre si lanciava verso un lampione, si voltò per un attimo e vide con la coda dell’occhio Adrien affacciato girarsi di scatto verso l’interno della stanza._

_Marinette si sentì mancare, ci volle tutta la sua forza di volontà per non cadere dal cornicione su cui era saltata dopo aver usato il lampione come appoggio._

“Marinette? Stai bene?” la voce di Chat Noir riscosse la mora dal ricordo.  
“Io… io si, micetto. Scusa mi sono… “ fece un gesto con la mano, togliendola da quella guantata di nero del ragazzo “T...tu ti senti m-meglio adesso?” balbettò lei.

Lui la fissò coi suoi occhi felini, facendola rabbrividire leggermente “Un po’. Credo. Continuo a pensare che sia per colpa mia che Ladybug ha… insomma...”.   
Marinette distolse lo sguardo “Ma no, non è colpa tua, vedrai che… insomma credo che abbia avuto le sue buone ragioni. Mi dispiace tanto.”   
Chat Noir rispose, tentando un altro sorriso “Grazie, Principessa… sei sicura di star bene?” domandò, vedendo che l’amica teneva gli occhi bassi.  
“Sì… sto…” iniziò Marinette, poi “no, veramente no” disse, guardandolo per un istante “sono molto preoccupata per un… ragazzo, un mio… mio compagno di scuola. Suo padre non lo lasciava uscire quasi mai, e ora non lo lascia nemmeno più venire a scuola.” spiegò, triste.

Chat Noir trasalì, poi si alzò in piedi “Mi… mi dispiace per il tuo… amico. Non… non c’è proprio niente che si possa fare?”  
Marinette guardò l’eroe, stupita da quel suo gesto repentino “Non credo… La nostra Professoressa proverà a parlare con suo padre, magari risolveremo. Ora devo… devo andare, micetto. Per quel.. mio amico non voglio coinvolgerti, hai già abbastanza a cui pensare. E... mi dispiace tanto. Ti senti meglio?”

Lui annuì, poi fece una pausa “Marinette” disse Chat Noir, guardandola di nuovo negli occhi blu “sei una ragazza meravigliosa. Grazie per tutto quello che fai. Anch’io devo andare adesso”. Fece un profondo inchino, prese la destra di Marinette e la portò alle labbra, prima di girarsi e saltare sul tetto dell’edificio di fronte. La ragazza rimase immobile con la mano a mezz’aria, seguendo Chat Noir con lo sguardo. 

Quasi automaticamente, Marinette rimise a posto le sedie sul terrazzo, quindi aprì la botola per rientrare nella sua camera, scendere sul soppalco e infine aprire la botola che scendeva nell’appartamento dei genitori.

“Oh, tesoro, non ti ho sentita salire!” sussultò Sabine ai fornelli, vedendo scendere un paio di ballerine rosa. “Hm?” rispose Marinette, assente, poi borbottò “preparo la tavola” prendendo le stoviglie e apparecchiando per tre, senza dir nulla.  
Sabine osservò la figlia per tutta la cena, durante la quale Marinette non disse praticamente una sola parola limitandosi a mangiare qualche boccone. Anche Tom la guardava, teso, ma nemmeno lui commentò lo strano comportamento della ragazza.

Finita la cena Marinette si alzò e disse “Vado su, sono molto stanca, buonanotte mamma… papà” dando un bacio a ciascuno dei genitori, poi salì in camera chiudendo la botola. Tom e Sabine si guardarono, con un sospiro “Speriamo che domani stia meglio” disse Sabine al marito, a bassa voce “Non so cosa ci sia che non va. Proverò a chiamare Alya” Tom annuì “Sì, credo che sia la cosa migliore, sono molto amiche… pensi che ci sia di mezzo un ragazzo?” chiese, aggrottando le sopracciglia “No, no, non credo. Mi ha detto che è molto preoccupata per Adrien, mi ha detto che non lo vedono a scuola da settimane. Povero ragazzo, è così gentile ma suo padre è davvero troppo severo.” rispose Sabine, iniziando a sparecchiare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scusatemi per la lunga attesa: i precedenti capitoli li ho pubblicati ad un giorno di distanza, ma mi sono venuti più facili.  
> A questo ho dovuto pensare un po' meglio vista la sequenza di avvenimenti, un tantino più complessa e qualche problema a rendere al meglio una certa parte ;)
> 
> E' anche il capitolo più lungo fino ad adesso quindi, davvero, scusatemi per l'attesa ma spero che sarà ripagata! Ne ho pianificati altri due, perciò non dovrete attendere poi troppo a lungo per sapere come andrà a finire.


	4. Capitolo 4

Chat Noir saltò dal muro di cinta di villa Agreste sul davanzale della finestra, poi si sedette sul letto disfatto “Plagg, ritrasformami”, disse a mezza voce, riprendendo l’aspetto di Adrien, mentre Plagg usciva dall’anello e gli si piazzava davanti al viso.   
“Ehi, gattino” fece il Kwami “Come ti senti?”  
“Uno schifo” rispose il biondo “ma un po’ meglio” aggiunse, guardando la creaturina volante che lo fissava.  
“Senti” disse Plagg “Non puoi continuare così, guarda che Codini Blu è preoccupata per te. Per tutti e due i TE.”  
Adrien sbottò “Si chiama Marinette!” poi fissò Plagg per un buon minuto senza dire niente, fece un lungo respiro e poi “E lo SO che è preoccupata, è la mia migliore amica! Ed è così generosa, mi ha consolato anche se stava male!” si interruppe, colpito dal ricordo del profumo dei capelli di Marinette, poi riprese “Ora che Kagami è tornata in Giappone proprio non so... Cosa cavolo faccio? Mio padre non vuole che esca perché” si raddrizzò, mimando la posa di Gabriel “é troppo pericoloso là fuori Adrien, e non voglio che tu abbia contatti con quei ragazzi che hanno cattiva influenza su di te”.  
Il biondo abbassò di nuovo le spalle, tirando su col naso “E poi sparisce. Come al solito. Nemmeno mi lascia usare il telefono! È come se mi stesse punendo ma io… non ho fatto niente!” un’altra pausa “e poi… e poi... “ si interruppe di nuovo, sentendo gli occhi riempirsi di lacrime “beh lo sai cosa c’è poi”.

Tre colpi alla porta fecero trasalire Adrien “nasconditi, Plagg!” sussurrò, asciugandosi rapidamente le lacrime e poi disse a voce alta “avanti”. La porta si aprì ed entrò Nathalie, spingendo un carrello con un vassoio e una cloche argentata “Le ho portato la cena” disse, guardando Adrien seduto che le rispose, altrettanto freddo “Grazie Nathalie, lascia pure lì”.   
La donna alzò un sopracciglio “Cerchi di mangiare: suo padre è preoccupato per lei”   
Adrien la guardò di sbieco, borbottando a bassa voce “non sembra proprio” e dicendo a voce più alta “Lo so, ci proverò, grazie”. Nathalie non colse la prima parte della frase, annuì e lasciò la stanza con un “Buonanotte” di circostanza.

Plagg sbucò da dietro i cuscini e si infilò dentro la cloche sul vassoio, riemergendo con aria delusa “non c’è del formaggio…” disse, cercando di strappare un sorriso ad Adrien, che nel frattempo si era sfilato le scarpe lanciandole dall’altro lato della stanza. Il ragazzo si alzò dal letto e avvicinandosi al carrello, vide il proprio riflesso sul metallo - che disastro - pensò, vedendo gli occhi arrossati, le palpebre gonfie e il colorito terribilmente pallido - Non mi va di mangiare.. anche se so che dovrei - si disse. Incuriosito, Adrien andò a scoprire il piatto sul vassoio: la vista della bistecca ai ferri con le patate alle erbe gli fece gorgogliare lo stomaco, Adrien rimase a guardare il piatto per un po’, poi portò il vassoio alla scrivania e mangiò qualche boccone, svogliatamente. Finito di mangiare per modo di dire, il biondo passò lo sguardo sulla sterminata collezione di DVD e videogiochi per almeno cinque minuti, sbuffando.   
Alzandosi dalla sedia annunciò “Plagg, io vado a dormire. Ci provo.”  
Plagg si avvicinò svolazzando, gli rivolse un’occhiata preoccupata e poi disse “Buonanotte, gattino”. “Non chiamarmi gattino, te l’ho già detto..” lo rimbrottò lui “Come vuoi. GATTINO” rispose il Kwami, calcando il tono sulla parola “gattino” e fluttuando lontano dal ragazzo.

Mezz’ora dopo Adrien si stava ancora rigirando nel letto “Plagg?” disse, a mezza voce “Stai dormendo?” domandò   
“Non più” rispose l’altro.  
“Io non so… son troppi giorni che Papillon non manda nessuna delle sue Akuma e… che facciamo se lo fa?” Plagg rimase in silenzio, riflettendo con gli occhi verde smeraldo semichiusi a lungo “Plagg?” chiese di nuovo Adrien   
“Sto pensando” rispose il Kwami, poi dopo un altro paio di minuti spiegò “Potremmo usare il Cataclisma, una volta liberata, se riusciamo a rompere l’oggetto, ma sarebbe molto pericoloso per chi è stato colpito. Usandolo prima che venga toccata, ovviamente la persona coinvolta non verrebbe danneggiata, tuttavia distruggere le Akuma crea degli squilibri e sarebbe meglio evitarlo”  
“Capisco” disse Adrien dopo qualche istante “Allora dobbiamo far tornare Ladybug. Non possiamo fare altro.”  
Plagg lo interruppe con un “Ma io sono stancooooo, sei già stato trasformato mezzo pomeriggio.. io ho bisogno di energia”   
“Plagg. Smettila. Lo faremo domani” ribattè Adrien, annoiato, girandosi dall’altra parte.

  
Marinette si era messa a letto quasi come un automa, pensava continuamente alla frase che Adrien le disse a casa sua due settimane prima, confrontandola con le stesse identiche parole che usò Chat Noir sul terrazzo quel pomeriggio. Quelle parole gli risuonavano nella mente e non riusciva a pensare ad altro, finché la stanchezza non prese il sopravvento e si addormentò.

La ragazza aveva la strana sensazione che qualcosa di soffice le stesse toccando il naso. Poi iniziò a sentire un odore… Formaggio? - Sto sognando - pensò fra se, ma la sensazione rimaneva presente. Con fatica aprì gli occhi, trovandosi davanti un paio di occhi verde smeraldo, vagamente luminescenti. Spaventata, spalancò del tutto gli occhi e trasalì, con un gemito di sorpresa, mettendosi a sedere nel letto.  
“Ehi, Codini Blu, ti devo parlare” disse Plagg

Marinette lo guardò, il rimbombo del proprio cuore nelle orecchie, ancora scossa dal risveglio improvviso. “C… cos…. come....TU?” balbettò guardando il Kwami, che ondeggiava sospeso sul suo letto “Dov’è Zuccher… ehm Tikki? Non ne sento la presenza… è nella Miracle Box?” chiese, ignorando le proteste della ragazza. e svolazzando di nuovo davanti al suo viso.

“Plagg? Ma cosa ci fai qui?” dice finalmente Marinette, riprendendo fiato.

“Te l’ho detto, Codini Blu, ti devo parlare. Di un certo gattino. e di qualche farfalla," disse Plagg, come se parlasse a un bimbo.  
Lei lo guardò di sbieco, ormai completamente sveglia e rispose “Chiamami Marinette per piacere, Plagg” ma lui la ignorò, volandole a due centimetri dal naso.   
“E devo parlare anche con Tikki, ma comincio con te, Codini Blu. Primo, Chat Noir non deve sapere che sono stato qui. Ok?”  
Marinette annuì, un po’ tesa e Plagg proseguì “Secondo: il mio gattino sta male, davvero male, non mangia più, e non mangio nemmeno io come prima… passa le giornate a piangere perché dice che non ha più la sua Ladybug.” il Kwami si fermò guardando la ragazza, che annuì di nuovo.  
“Terzo:” iniziò Plagg, zittendosi di colpo, una zampina davanti alla bocca, la coda, le orecchie tirate indietro sulla testa “questo non te lo posso dire senza dirti chi è Chat Noir ACCIDENTI!” sbottò alla fine. Iniziò a svolazzare attorno alla ragazza frustrato dal non poter dire altro.

Marinette lo guardò, seria “Va bene Plagg, adesso calmati e parliamo. Io…” la mora si fermò mordendosi il labbro inferiore, un groppo in gola, il sapore delle lacrime “io…” ripetè, poi Marinette si abbracciò le ginocchia, posando la fronte sulle braccia, sforzandosi di trattenere le lacrime “Mi dispiace, Plagg, sono un disastro! La peggior Ladybug di sempre! Io ho… ho paura che succeda qualcosa ad Adrien! L’avevo fatto perché lui è innamorato di Ladybug e si metterebbe nei guai! Solo che adesso...” disse, cominciando a singhiozzare.

Plagg spalancò gli occhietti verdi, guardando Marinette disperata “Io..” borbottò, poi volò vicino alla testa della ragazza toccandola con una zampina “No, Codini Blu dai… non fare così. Se fai così non possiamo aiutare il mio gattino. E se lui non riprende a mangiare non tornerò mai più ad avere quel delizioso camembert!”

“No” disse Marinette “Non posso! Io l’ho deciso perché volevo proteggere Adrien.” si fermò per riprendere fiato “Plagg! Adesso so che Adrien è Chat Noir! Non voglio che rischi ancora la vita PER ME, capisci?” chiese, ricominciando a piangere.

“Aspettaspettaspetta Codini Blu, cos’è che hai appena detto? Se piangi non capisco bene...” la interruppe Plagg, le orecchie dritte per la sorpresa.

La ragazza alzò la testa e fissò il kwami, tirando su col naso “Che… So che Adrien è Chat Noir?”

  
Plagg volò davanti al viso di Marinette “Quello! Da quando lo sai?” le chiese, fissandola.  
“L’ho… capito solo oggi.” disse Marinette “e io…”  
Plagg la interruppe di nuovo “Finalmente! Iniziavo a non poterne più di vederlo sospirare chiedendosi chi fosse la sua Lady! Codini Blu, smetti di piangere e vai a prendere Tikki. Questa cosa la farà contenta, quindi forse non si arrabbierà troppo.” Il Kwami nero sembrava stranamente felice.  
Marinette scese lentamente dal soppalco, asciugandosi le lacrime col dorso della mano e andò a prendere la Miracle box dal nascondiglio dove la teneva. Riportò il tutto sul letto e con le mani che tremavano prese la scatola degli orecchini della coccinella e la aprì.

Una piccola scintilla rosa uscì dagli orecchini, prendendo immediatamente le sembianze di Tikki. “Zuccherino!” esordì Plagg,avvicinandosi; “Plagg? Da quanto?” domandò lei, un po’ confusa “Due settimane, Zuccherino” rispose il Kwami nero. “Non chiamarmi Zuccherino. E non potevi intervenire prima?” sbottò Tikki, guardandolo di sbieco aggrottando la fronte.

“Tikki, io..” provò a dire Marinette, subito interrotta dalla Kwami rossa “Perché non mi hai chiesto nulla?” esclamò, secca, volandole davanti al viso. La ragazza la fissava “io ho avuto...” iniziò, sentendo di nuovo gli occhi riempirsi di lacrime “paura.”.  
Tikki volò contro la guancia di Marinette “No, no, Mari.. Scusami. Non volevo… Solo che se mi avessi parlato avremmo evitato tutto questo” le disse in tono più dolce, accarezzandole la guancia con una zampina. La ragazza alzò al mano sinistra per far posare la Kwami “Davvero non ce l’hai con me?” chiese, tirando su col naso.  
“Ma certo che no, Mari, come potrei?” risponde Tikki “Hai avuto una reazione normale.”  
“Grazie Tikki, grazie. Mi sei mancata così tanto” le disse infine Marinette, mentre qualche lacrima, stavolta di sollievo, le rigava il viso.

“Quando poi avete finito con queste smancerie, avremmo un gattino da aiutare. Il MIO. E del camembert che si sentirà solo senza di me!” le interruppe Plagg, girando attorno alle due.

“E grazie anche a te, Plagg” disse Marinette, allungandosi per schioccargli un bacio sulla fronte, a cui lui rispose con una finta smorfia di disgusto.   
La mora indossò gli orecchini della coccinella e Incrociò le gambe, sedendosi sul letto. Raccontò rapidamente gli ultimi avvenimenti a Tikki, a cui brillavano gli occhi quando la ragazza le raccontò di aver scoperto chi fosse Chat Noir, solo qualche ora prima.

“Adesso cosa intendi fare?” chiese Tikki, guardando Marinette negli occhi blu, le palpebre arrossate.   
“Beh… non lo so” rispose semplicemente la ragazza  
“Te lo dico io cosa devi fare, Codini Blu! Devi tornare ad essere Ladybug. Non so perché Papillon non attacca ma se dovesse farlo non potremmo fare niente senza di te. Oltretutto” Plagg abbassò la voce “Ho paura per il mio gattino. Non l’ho mai visto così giù e anche se come Kwami non posso capirlo, ho vissuto abbastanza per capire che…”  
Marinette interruppe il Kwami, gli occhi spalancati “No, non può. Adrien non penserebbe nemmeno di fare una cosa del genere...”   
“Sta di fatto che devi tornare” la bloccò Plagg, col tono di chi parla di qualcosa di ovvio.  
“Ha ragione, Marinette, tu sei l'unica che può risolvere questa situazione!” intervenne Tikki “e sai già come devi fare. Poi se vuoi parlare a Chat Noir come Marinette o come Ladybug sta a te. E accetta un consiglio, digli che conosci la sua identità. Non devi per forza rivelargli la tua, se non te la senti. Io però penso che dovresti farlo. Non ti metterebbe mai in pericolo.”

Marinette rifletté a lungo, mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore, con Plagg che svolazzava attorno a Tikki e la Kwami ferma a mezz’aria accanto a lei. “D’accordo. Gli dirò che so chi è. Plagg, tu zitto, voglio essere io a farlo. Domani a mezzanotte sulla terrazza della Torre Eiffel. E tornerò ad essere Ladybug. Torneremo Ladybug e Chat Noir. Spero che Adrien mi perdonerà per avergli fatto tanto male, davvero, non volevo.” Marinette lo disse tutto d’un fiato, poi si fermò un istante “Anzi, proprio il contrario! Pensavo che forse Papillon avrebbe rinunciato a cercare i Miraculous se non avesse più percepito la presenza del mio. C’è un sistema per farlo, nel grimorio che il Maestro Fu aveva tradotto. Non sono mai riuscita a ritrovare il tablet, quindi penso che ce l’abbia Papillon. E ho pensato che ...beh magari avrei risparmiato un sacco di guai a un sacco di gente, così.” Marinette si fermò per guardare Tikki negli occhi “Tikki, potrai mai perdonarmi per aver agito senza consultarti?”  
I due Kwami le si lanciarono contro le guance “Bentornata!” disse Tikki felice, “Brava, Codini Blu!” disse invece Plagg e poi “adesso devo andare, se dovesse svegliarsi e non mi trovasse sarebbe un vero guaio. Ciao Marinette! Zuccherino!” concluse Plagg, volando fuori da una finestra della stanza della ragazza, che rimase a guardare il punto in cui si trovava “Mi ha chiamata Marinette…”.disse, guardando Tikki che alzò le spalle e svolazzò sul comodino. 

“Che ne dici se dormiamo, Marinette? Ne hai bisogno. E la prossima volta parliamone, per favore” disse Tikki a Marinette che stava nascondendo di nuovo la Miracle Box. “Hai ragione Tikki” annuì la mora, i capelli ancora sciolti “Ho agito senza pensare. Spero che Chat Noir.. si insomma Adrien mi perdonerà. Mi sento così in colpa per averlo fatto soffrire in questo modo. Vorrei sprofondare sottoterra”. Tikki sospirò, avvicinandosi di nuovo al viso di Marinette “Non fare così… oramai quel che è fatto è fatto. Chat Noir ti vuole bene, di sicuro capirà. Tornerà tutto a posto, vedrai”. “ Buonanotte Tikki, e grazie” disse Marinette, infilandosi sotto il lenzuolo.


	5. Capitolo 5

La mattina seguente Marinette si svegliò ancora prima della sveglia e per la prima volta da due settimane arrivò a scuola in orario. Alya la guardò sorpresa quando arrivò in classe insieme agli altri e, mentre aspettavano che arrivasse miss Bustier le disse “Ehi, come mai sei addirittura in orario oggi? Ti senti meglio?”.  
Marinette guardò l’amica con qualcosa che somigliava a un sorriso “Sì, sono ancora preoccupata per Adrien ma spero che si risolverà la cosa in qualche modo oggi”.   
“Lo spero davvero anche io” disse Alya, mentre Nino annuiva “Eh si, Adrien deve tornare a scuola. Non possono tenerlo sequestrato in casa!”.

Mentre i ragazzi parlavano arrivò miss Bustier, che prese posto davanti alla cattedra “Buongiorno a tutti, ragazzi.” esordì “come sapete, da parecchi giorni il nostro Adrien non viene più a scuola. Probabilmente saprete che la casa di moda di famiglia ha problemi finanziari ed ha annunciato che Adrien non poserà più come modello. Ieri le vostre compagne Marinette ed Alya” fece cenno alle due di raggiungerla, poi continuò “mi hanno chiesto di intervenire. Come insegnante è mio dovere farlo, e ieri ho chiamato l’assistente del signor Agreste, ma non ho potuto parlare né con lui né con Adrien, e questo mi ha preoccupata molto. Ho parlato con il nostro Preside e anche lui è d’accordo con me: non possiamo criticare le scelte educative della famiglia, ma tenere un ragazzo come voi chiuso in casa senza contatti con l’esterno va oltre le legittime scelte educative.”

La Professoressa fece una pausa, mettendo le mani sulle spalle di Marinette ed Alya accanto a lei e facendole voltare verso la classe. “Ho deciso che questa mattina andrò a casa degli Agreste per vedere come sta Adrien, e che mi farò accompagnare da Marinette, che è la rappresentante di classe, e da Alya che è la sua vice. Qualcuno di voi vuole venire? Al massimo altre due persone, chi lo desidera alzi la mano”  
Subito Nino alza la propria “Vorrei venire io, Professoressa. Sono il suo migliore amico”, ma tutti stanno guardando il lato opposto della classe, dove Chloé Bourgeois si è alzata in piedi, Sabrina accanto a lei che tenta inutilmente di tenerla seduta “Incredibile! Oltraggioso!” sbottò la biondina “Adrienuccio è il mio migliore amico dai tempi dell’asilo e TU con quel berretto ridicolo, assolutamente ridicolo, sei arrivato SOLO adesso. Verrò IO con voi, non posso mica lasciare che Dupain-Cheng e Césaire rovinino tutto! E verrà anche Sabrina come quarto studente!” guardò la ragazza accanto a lei borbottando “Alza la mano! Alza la mano!”

Marinette ed Alya guardarono Chloé con gli occhi sbarrati, poi si coprirono il viso con una mano, mentre miss Bustier guardava le altre due ragazze sorridendo “Non è esattamente l’argomentazione che avrei usato io, ma visto che Chloé ci tiene così tanto… Nino, non ti dispiace, vero?”   
Il ragazzo guardò la fidanzata con aria interrogativa, lei gli mimò “lascia perdere” con le labbra senza parlare e Nino disse “No, certamente no.. Andate pure voi” abbassando lentamente la mano.

  
Il gruppetto arrivò a casa Agreste e la Professoressa premette il pulsante del citofono.  
Sulla parete si aprì uno sportello da cui uscì una telecamera a forma di sfera, simile ad un occhio elettronico.   
“Desidera?” una voce di donna arrivò dall’altoparlante.  
“Sono la Professoressa Bustier, dal liceo DuPont. Sono qui per vedere Adrien. Ne abbiamo parlato ieri.” esordì l’insegnante “E ci sono qui anche alcuni studenti della sua classe” continua, spostandosi per far inquadrare le quattro ragazze. Alya e Marinette salutarono con la mano, imbarazzate, mentre Chloé rimaneva con le braccia conserte a guardare altrove.

La voce dall’altoparlante iniziò, quasi come se stesse leggendo “Sono l’assistente del signor Agreste. Come le ho già detto ieri, i metodi educativi del mio principale non vi devono riguardare. Adrien verrà seguito da me personalmente per quanto riguarda gli studi”

Miss Bustier cercò di nascondere la frustrazione “Signorina, ascolti, per favore.” esordì, gelida “La scuola non è solo trasmettere delle nozioni, è anche imparare a sviluppare i rapporti con le altre persone, amicizie, imparare a gestire e risolvere i conflitti tra persone. Insomma imparare a vivere nella società.” 

“Oltretutto” la voce di Chloé che saltella dietro la Professoressa, per farsi inquadrare “Sono venuta a vedere come sta Adrienuccio e sono sicura che mio padre NON sarà felice di sapere che LEI non mi fa entrare!” esclama la ragazza, con Marinette e Alya che si guardano in giro, rosse per la vergogna di quella scena.  
La Professoressa continuò, ignorando la biondina “So che siete perfettamente in grado di dare nozioni ad Adrien, ma per tutto il resto è necessario che abbia contatti con altri ragazzi della sua età. In quanto insegnante è mio preciso dovere verificare che Adrien stia bene.” si fermò per avvicinarsi al portone “Non ho intenzione di spostarmi da qui finché non lo vedrò” concluse, alzando la voce.

“Vi invito ad andarvene o farò intervenire la polizia” disse Nathalie dall’altra parte del citofono “La polizia?” ripeté miss Bustier “D’accordo, qui con me c’è la figlia Brigadiere Raincomprix, possiamo chiamarlo direttamente noi.”  
Dopo una decina di secondi di silenzio arrivò una risposta “Va bene. Entrate.” mentre il grosso cancello cominciava lentamente ad aprirsi.

Il gruppetto percorse il viale e arrivò al portone della villa che si aprì rivelando Nathalie e il gigantesco autista e guardia del corpo di famiglia.

“Aspetteremo qui. Adrien arriverà subito” disse Nathalie, glaciale come al solito, invitandoli ad entrare nell’atrio. “Bene. Grazie” rispose la Professoressa, per niente intimorita “lo aspetteremo qui” concluse, in tono quasi amichevole.  
Marinette era già stata in quella casa, ma non riusciva a staccare gli occhi dal ritratto di Adrien e di suo padre, sulla parete di fondo, tra le due rampe di scale. Gabriel aveva il solito sguardo indecifrabile, freddo - Chissà perché Adrien in quel ritratto era così triste - si chiese Marinette, come ogni volta che lo vedeva.  
  
Pochi istanti dopo Adrien sbucò da una delle porte laterali. Quello che vide Marinette confermò del tutto la sua idea che il suo amico fosse Chat Noir: il ragazzo aveva gli occhi arrossati, le palpebre gonfie, evidentemente aveva pianto a lungo, il colorito pallido e l’aria davvero stanca. Le ragazze e miss Bustier rimasero con gli occhi spalancati a guardarlo per qualche secondo, poi la Professoressa gli chiese “Adrien, che succede?”.  
Chloè saltò al collo del biondo, che tentò di scostarsi senza grande successo, finendo nel fastidioso abbraccio della figlia del Sindaco “Adrienuccio! Ma… ma guardati! Cosa ti è successo?”  
Adrien spostò lo sguardo su tutti i presenti poi, staccandosi da Chloé finalmente disse “Miss Bustier? Ragazze? Cosa… cosa ci fate qui?” mentre parlava continuava a guardare Marinette che aveva afferrato la mano di Alya e la stava stringendo, mentre la rossa faceva finta di niente, ma aveva anche lei uno sguardo molto preoccupato.  
“Siamo venuti a vedere come stavi, Adrien” disse la Bustier, guardandolo, poi spostò lo sguardo su Nathalie, aggrottando le sopracciglia “Signorina Sancoeur, se posso permettermi, non mi sembra che Adrien stia molto bene.”  
Lei la guardò dicendo “Adrien, puoi andare” ma il ragazzo non si mosse.  
“Non abbiamo finito” disse la Professoressa “Adrien, che è successo?” chiese al biondo.  
“Beh… Non lo so. Mio padre ha deciso che non farò più servizi fotografici e che… beh non potrò uscire perché è troppo pericoloso. Ma io… io non ce la faccio più a stare chiuso qui dentro.” spiegò il ragazzo, gli occhi bassi.  
Marinette guardava l’amico mordendosi il labbro inferiore - Povero Adrien… un po’ è anche colpa mia, non pensavo. Ma non possiamo star qui a fare nulla. Aiuterò Chat Noir come Ladybug ma devo fare qualcosa anche per Adrien - rifletteva, sentendo un nodo alla gola. “Adrien”, provò a dire la mora, esitante, poi prese coraggio vedendo che lo sguardo del ragazzo si illuminò quando alzò gli occhi su di lei “mi dispiace tanto, cercheremo di fare qualcosa per aiutarti! Sistemeremo tutto!” disse finalmente.   
“Grazie per essere qui, è già moltissimo” disse Adrien, fermandosi per cercare le parole “Nathalie, io… io non capisco, vorrei solo tornare a scuola!” concluse, guardando l’assistente di suo padre.

“Ci tornerai prestissimo, Adien.” disse la Bustier, gli occhi fissi su Nathalie “Sabrina, credi che tuo padre potrebbe venire qui? Dobbiamo verificare che il povero Adrien non subisca maltrattamenti. E direi che rimanere segregato in casa ne ha tutta l’aria. Voi ragazze che ne dite?” chiese poi alle compagne di Adrien

Chloé intervenne subito “La scuola pericolosa? Ridicolo, assolutamente ridicolo! Mio padre non sarà contento di sapere che una delle famiglie più in vista di Parigi riceverà la visita della polizia! E lo sarà ancora meno quando saprà che il signor Agreste pensa che il liceo DuPont sia un posto pericoloso!”

Alya aveva cercato fino a quel momento di trattenersi, ma Marinette poteva sentire che la mano le tremava. Alla rossa stava ribollendo il sangue nelle vene. Voleva bene a quel ragazzo, il padre non aveva il diritto di ridurlo all'ombra di se stesso. Doveva dire qualcosa o sapeva che Nino non l’avrebbe mai perdonata. E anche lei non avrebbe perdonato se stessa. "Non potete rinchiudere Adrien, non è giusto!" sbottò all'improvviso. "La nostra scuola non è affatto pericolosa! È assurdo! E poi ci sono Ladybug e Chat Noir a proteggerci!"

“E se mia madre venisse a sapere che Adrienuccio è in questa situazione” ripartì Chloè, tutti gli occhi fissi su di lei “farebbe sicuramente una pessima pubblicità alla casa di moda!

“No, aspettate! Non posso decidere io!” disse Nathalie, iniziando a perdere la calma  
“Bene, allora chiamate il signor Agreste, dopotutto è di suo figlio che stiamo parlando” ribatté miss Bustier, sempre guardando l’assistente di Gabriel, visibilmente tesa. La donna strinse la mascella e poi “Vado a parlare col signor Agreste. Aspettate qui!” disse, quasi se gli costasse uno sforzo, sparendo in una delle porte dell’atrio e chiudendola dietro di sé.

Adrien guardava le sue compagne e la Professoressa “Grazie! Davvero grazie miss Bustier per quello che sta cercando di fare! Ma mio padre...” disse, interrompendosi bruscamente.  
“Non devi ringraziare me, Adrien, ma Marinette! E’ stata lei ad insistere, insieme ad Alya”.  
Lui spostò lo sguardo sull’amica, che era appena diventata rossa come un peperone.  
“Marinette…sei… sei fantastica! E anche tu Alya, Sabrina, Chloé… siete… le migliori amiche che potrei desiderare”. 

Miss Bustier si avvicinò al biondo “Puoi dirlo senza paura, Adrien, va tutto bene?” gli chiese, guardandolo seria “Beh.. a parte che non posso uscire… si va tutto bene. “ Adrien esitò, cercando le parole “Io voglio solo rivedere i miei amici! Voi, Nino, gli altri! Non capisco perché mio padre ha improvvisamente tutta questa paura!” rispose il ragazzo.

Finalmente la porta si riaprì e una Nathalie estremamente contrariata riemerse dall’ufficio di Gabriel.

“D’accordo. Adrien tornerà a scuola, accompagnato dalla guardia del corpo, che aspetterà fuori dalla classe.” disse, con una smorfia “E potrà di nuovo uscire?” si intromise la Professoressa “Sì.” disse Nathalie, di malavoglia “A patto che nessuno parli di cosa avete visto o sentito oggi”.

“Ragazze? Adrien?” chiese la Bustier, voltandosi “dite che possiamo fare questo accordo?”  
Adrien finalmente sorrideva, Marinette stringeva la mano di Alya e non lo guardava, ma era raggiante. “Direi… direi di sì” dissero le ragazze, mentre Adrien si limitò a guardare, stupefatto che suo padre avesse ceduto le armi.

Le quattro ragazze si precipitarono a stringere Adrien in un abbraccio di gruppo, inclusa Chloè che per una volta non si fece problemi stare vicina a Marinette ed Alya.  
Quando si sciolse l’abbraccio Marinette incontrò lo sguardo di Adrien e fu di nuovo come quando lui le diede il suo ombrello, il secondo giorno di quell’anno scolastico. Per un attimo tutto il mondo di Marinette fu racchiuso in quegli occhi verdi  
In quel preciso momento lei decise che quella notte gli avrebbe rivelato la sua identità.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo non l'ho riscritto, è uscito così e così è rimasto. Grazie a Giulia per avermi suggerito un periodo: alla fine ho rimaneggiato un po' ma la base è il tuo. ;)  
> Preparetevi per il finale col botto


	6. Capitolo 6

Quando le ragazze e miss Bustier tornarono alla DuPont fu impossibile fare lezione in maniera regolare: tutti volevano sapere cosa fosse successo ed erano assolutamente increduli alla notizia che il padre di Adrien avesse ceduto.   
Gabriel Agreste aveva fama di essere una persona che non tornava mai sulle proprie decisioni ma soprattutto che non permettesse a nessuno di dare consigli o pareri su qualcosa che lo riguardasse.

Marinette in realtà non fu molto presente, si, fisicamente c’era, riusciva a mantenere una conversazione quasi normale ma in realtà ma stava pensando unicamente a cosa avrebbe fatto quella notte, nel costume a pois di Ladybug. 

  
Durante la pausa pranzo le ragazze della classe di Marinette si erano riunite al solito tavolo, quando la mora arrivò, come sempre per ultima e si sedette, tutte la stavano fissando.  
“Cosa c’è?” chiese lei, vagamente preoccupata da tutta quell’attenzione “Ho qualcosa sul naso?” provò.   
“No, Mari” le disse Alya “È solo che è come se stessi camminando a un metro da terra e finalmente, da giorni, ti vediamo con un sorriso sul tuo bel faccino. Pensavo che sapere che Adrien sarebbe tornato a scuola ti avrebbe resa felice ma non pensavo così tanto!” continuò la rossa, circondando con un braccio le spalle dell’amica e dandole mezzo abbraccio.

Marinette sentì le guance in fiamme “Eh… ah… sì sono felice che Adrien torni, naturalmente!” rispose, guardando il tavolo, imbarazzata “Dobbiamo dirlo a Kagami!” Sbottò, dandosi una pacca sulla fronte “Gliel’ho promesso!”. La ragazza prese il cellulare dalla borsa e nella foga l’apparecchio le sfuggì di mano, lei fece un paio di maldestri tentativi di riprenderlo ma finì sul tavolo, col display verso l’alto su cui campeggiava una foto di Adrien in piano americano, con un sorriso a trentadue denti e uno dei capi della collezione Gabriel dell’anno precedente.  
“Oooh” fece Rose, le mani a coppa sulle guance “Che cosa dolce, Marinette… ma lui lo sa?”  
L’interpellata divenne più rossa del costume di Ladybug e riprese rapidamente il telefono, portandolo al petto “C… Certo che NO! Sarebbe troppo… imbarazzante!” risponde, gli occhi spalancati. “Ma no dai, è una cosa carina!” saltò su Alix “Ma quante scene Mari!” si intromise Alya ridendo. “No! Non deve saperlo!” sbottò Marinette, guardandole una alla volta.  
“Ok, ok, come vuoi” l'assecondò Alya, liquidando la cosa con un gesto della mano.

Marinette intanto stava scrivendo un messaggio a Kagami

> Marinette: Ciao Kagami. Ho una bella notizia! Domani Adrien tornerà a scuola. La nostra professoressa è stata grande e ha convinto suo padre a farlo tornare. :D

Qualche istante dopo, arrivò una risposta

> Kagami: Grazie Marinette, ero preoccupata. Ma lui sta bene?
> 
> Marinette: Ora si ma era molto triste. Mi dispiace un sacco.
> 
> Kagami: Non è colpa tua. 
> 
> Marinette: Mi dispiace tanto vederlo triste. Magari prova a mandargli un messaggio può darsi che ora suo padre lo lasci rispondere.  
>  Sentiamoci su Skype qualche volta! Mi mancano le nostre chiacchierate al parco.
> 
> Kagami: Se riesco lo farò volentieri! :) Mancano anche a me. A presto Marinette. Grazie.

“Fatto!” esclamò Marinette mettendo via il telefono. “Sapete, ragazze” disse poi “Penso che dovremmo ringraziare Chloé per essere venuta con noi stamattina. Credo che se non avessimo messo in mezzo lei, il signor Agreste non avrebbe mai cambiato idea”.  
“Sì, ma è assurdo! Al signor Agreste sembra preoccupare più lo scandalo, ora che la sua casa di moda è in crisi, della salute di Adrien. Dovevate vedere in che stato era, poverino!” aggiunse Alya.  
Marinette si rabbuiò improvvisamente “Già. Mi è dispiaciuto tantissimo vederlo così.” disse, guardando Alya “Anche a me. Non è giusto, Adrien non aveva fatto niente di male. Il signor Agreste è un uomo davvero strano. E la sua assistente non mi piace.” concluse la rossa.  
Mylene le interruppe, indicando l’orologio a parete sopra la porta “Ehi, ragazze, già stamattina le lezioni sono saltate, cerchiamo di non arrivare in ritardo adesso!”, “Hai ragione” confermò Alix, “va bene che abbiamo qui un’esperta, ma non prendiamo esempio!” disse, ridendo.  
“Spiritosa!” le disse Marinette facendole la linguaccia mentre si alzavano per tornare in classe per le ultime lezioni.

Il campanello della porta della panetteria suonò, annunciando l’ingresso di Marinette “Eccomi!” annunciò chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.   
Sabine uscì da dietro il bancone per andare incontro alla figlia “Hai belle notizie, vero?”  
“Sì mamma, stamattina siamo andate con miss Bustier da Adrien e da domani tornerà a scuola! Perfino quella smorfiosa di Chloé ha fatto qualcosa per aiutarci a convincere suo padre a farlo uscire di nuovo!” spiegò Marinette, mentre la mamma l’abbracciava “Sono così fiera di te! Se tu ed Alya non aveste insistito, quel povero ragazzo sarebbe ancora chiuso in casa. Suo padre è davvero troppo severo”. “Grazie mamma” disse Marinette, ricambiando l’abbraccio “Sono davvero felice che torni a scuola. Adrien era così triste”.   
Sabine lasciò la figlia per guardarla negli occhi “Tesoro, dovresti dire ad Adrien che è stata tua l’idea di coinvolgere miss Bustier. Sarà felice di saperlo e magari si accorgerà di quanto gli vuoi bene”. Marinette arrossì violentemente “Ma… mamma!” protestò Marinette “Accetta un consiglio, prova. Vedrai che si accorgerà”.  
“Non ne sono convinta” ribatté la ragazza, a mezza voce, uscendo dalla porta posteriore della panetteria per salire in casa.

Dopo che le ragazze e miss Bustier lasciarono la villa, Nathalie accompagnò Adrien nella sua stanza e gli fece una lista interminabile di cose a cui fare attenzione e di indicazioni che doveva seguire alla perfezione per poter uscire di casa. Quando finalmente lo lasciò solo, il biondo sbottò “Plagg, non riesco a credere a quello che è successo! Mio padre ha rivisto una decisione che aveva preso! Credo sia… la prima volta da quando non c’è più la mamma”.   
Il Kwami uscì dal suo nascondiglio “Certo, ma l’ha fatto per paura della cattiva pubblicità” ricordò al biondo, che si sedette sul letto “Non importa! Tornerò a scuola, capisci? Rivedrò i miei amici!” gli tornò alla mente il viso di Marinette, il suo sguardo quando si erano abbracciati nell’atrio e smise di parlare. “Non mi aspettavo l’intervento di miss Bustier e delle ragazze. Mi ha fatto piacere perfino vedere Chloé.” riprese dopo qualche istante.  
“Che succede, gattino?” chiese Plagg, guardando il biondo con gli occhi socchiusi.  
“Ti ho già detto di non chiamarmi così… non lo so cosa c’è. Sono contento ma c’è qualcosa d’altro che non capisco.” fece lui.  
“Beh dai, magari non ti aspettavi questa cosa e ti sembra tutto strano! Non ti preoccupare!” disse Plagg, volando vicino ad Adrien “Stasera facciamo qualcosa?” gli chiese poi.  
“Hmm..” rifletté lui “magari un giro di pattuglia lo possiamo fare. Come mai me lo chiedi?”  
“Mah, così… per sapere quanto camembert dovrò mangiare per non morire di fame quando torneremo!” rispose il Kwami, con aria teatrale.  
“Ma è possibile che pensi solo a mangiare, Plagg?” commenta Adrien, coprendosi il viso con una mano.

Gabriel Agreste era, come suo solito, davanti alla sua postazione di disegno. Una specie di gigantesco tablet montato su un leggio, dietro cui lo stilista stava in piedi.  
“Nathalie, cosa ha detto mio figlio quando gli hai comunicato che sarebbe potuto tornare a scuola?” chiese Gabriel, senza alzare gli occhi dalla serie di grafici finanziari che aveva aperti sul computer.  
“Era entusiasta, signore. Negli ultimi giorni era molto depresso, non sono certa che l’unico motivo fosse il non poter andare a scuola”, rispose l’assistente, in tono professionale.

“Avevo preso quella decisione per il suo bene, lo sai. Per quello che avevo in mente. Poi è arrivato questo problema coi nostri fornitori che non sono riuscito a gestire per tempo. Ma ero troppo occupato a cercare di prendere i Miraculous da quei due, pfui, ragazzini”.  
Gabriel alzò lo sguardo dal tablet per guardare Nathalie “Quello che non avevo previsto erano quelle quattro impiccione e la loro professoressa ficcanaso” l’uomo fece una pausa, spingendosi gli occhiali alla radice del naso con il retro dello stilo del tablet poi proseguì “Ora dovrò cambiare piani. Appena sarò riuscito a contenere le perdite: non ci voleva la rottura del contratto con la famiglia Tsurugi, senza quello la nostra presenza sul mercato nipponico sarà meno solida. Ti ho inviato i conteggi che mancavano, voglio che li verifichi appena possibile con il reparto budget”. 

“Certo signore” confermò Nathalie poi consultò la lavagna col calendario appesa alla parete e chiese “Come pensa di gestire il calo di popolarità ora che Adrien non è più uno dei modelli della maison?”  
“Faremo un nuovo casting entro la prossima settimana.“ disse Gabriel, secco “Non posso permettere che Adrien corra altri pericoli, come è già successo, prima col mio autista, poi quando ho akumizzato Audrey, e infine pochi giorni fa, con quell’inetto di fotoritoccatore.” concluse, allontanandosi dal tablet e sedendosi su una delle poltrone di pelle bianca “E la cosa peggiore, Nathalie, è che tutte le volte mio figlio è rimasto incolume solo grazie a Ladybug”.  
L’assistente di Gabriel, seduta alla scrivania dal lato opposto della stanza annuì, seria “Rimangono annullate anche le lezioni di scherma?” chiese al suo principale.  
“Uhm...” disse lui, riflettendo “Per ora sì”,   
“Molto bene, signore” disse Nathalie, in tono professionale. La donna rimase per un po’ a guardare il suo principale da sopra l’orlo del tablet, nascondendo un sospiro.  
Gabriel era seduto sulla poltrona con gli occhi socchiusi e non se ne accorse. Qualche istante dopo riaprì gli occhi dicendo “Ma ora che Adrien è un po’ più al sicuro potrei cercare di sfruttare meglio gli eventi in città per inviare le mie Akuma. E con quello che ho scoperto grazie al grimorio decifrato dal vecchio Guardiano posso capire quali altri Miraculous sono attivi, anche se non posso sapere dove siano, quindi posso agire d’anticipo e attirare Ladybug e Chat Noir in una trappola. Anche col tuo aiuto, se vorrai, Nathalie”  
“Certo, puoi contare su di me” sussurrò lei, con un cenno di approvazione.

Marinette si era seduta su una delle sdraio della terrazza sopra la sua camera. Aveva bisogno di pensare a quello che avrebbe detto a Chat Noir di lì a qualche ora sulla Torre Eiffel. “Tikki” chiamò la sua amica e ormai confidente “Dimmi, Marinette” rispose la kwami, guardando la mora con aria un pò preoccupata.   
“Senti io… ho deciso di dire a Chat, cioè ad Adrien, chi sono. Ora che so come stanno le cose penso che sia l’unica cosa giusta da fare”.

Tikki guardò l’amica, facendo un cenno di assenso “Ho visto tante Ladybug e tanti Chat Noir, o meglio, tanti portatori di Miraculous del Gatto e della Coccinella, e tutti sono legati in un modo speciale. Sono convinta che Adrien debba sapere chi sei e che questo non lo metterà in nessuno modo in pericolo, Marinette, anzi sono convinta che vi renderà ancora più forti. Fino ad ora avete mantenuto il segreto, non sarà troppo difficile continuare” spiegò, studiando le reazioni di Marinette, che sospirò, picchiettandosi le labbra con un dito.  
“Sai Tikki” iniziò la mora, esitante “ho un po’ paura. Che lui… beh lui ami solo Ladybug. Cioè quella parte di me, e che la piccola, maldestra e nervosa Marinette sia, insomma… un fastidio” disse poi, fissando la Kwami, che le rispose subito “No, Marinette, non potrebbe mai. Davvero, quante volte ti ha detto che sei fantastica e ti ha paragonata a Ladybug?” “Beh… tante” ammise la ragazza “Allora non devi aver paura. Lui ama te. Non Ladybug. Te.” disse Tikki, volando davanti al viso di Marinette, che arrossì a quelle parole “Tikki… è” fece una pausa, gli occhi lucidi per la commozione “troppo bello per essere vero”.  
La Kwami accarezzò una guancia di dell’amica “E allora fai che diventi vero.” concluse.

  
Plagg stava guardando di sottecchi Adrien mentre il ragazzo infilava il tablet e i libri nella borsa “Non mi sembra vero che tornerò a scuola domani!” disse al Kwami. Adrien riprese a riempire la borsa borbottando “questo.. ok. Chissà cosa mi sono perso in questi giorni.. beh qualcuno mi passerà gli appunti”.  
“Ehi, Gattino” fece Plagg “non dimentichi qualcosa?” volò vicino alla borsa “non vedo la mia scorta di emergenza!”, disse spostandosi poi verso la finestra.  
“Ma Plagg, pensi solo al cibo tu?” Adrien roteò gli occhi, esasperato, poi fissò Plagg “È incredibile come un essere così piccolo possa mang...” il biondo si interruppe, notando una sagoma passare davanti alla Luna, sul tetto del palazzo di fronte alla finestra. “Hai visto?” disse a Plagg, allarmato   
“No, cosa?” rispose il Kwami   
“Qualcuno sul tetto… che sia… Volevi andare di pattuglia? Ecco!” spiegò lui, con un mezzo sorriso. “Plagg! Trasformami!” scandì Adrien, per poi saltare sul muro di cinta della villa e all’inseguimento della misteriosa sagoma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente siamo alle battute finali di questa fanfic. Vi avevo promesso il finale col botto ma sono finito un po' lunghetto: mentre scrivevo mi sono accorto che avevo lasciato qualche filo fuori dalla trama ed ecco qua che li ho risistemati. Il finale lo pubblico domani!
> 
> Grazie mille a Giulia per il proofreading e per i suggerimenti che mi hanno permesso di sbloccare un paio di scene che non mi convincevano.
> 
> Se qualcuno di voi lettori sa disegnare, è il benvenuto per illustrare qualche momento della fanfic!


	7. Capitolo 7

Due salti e Chat Noir era sul tetto di fronte a casa, cercando di capire cosa avesse visto. Con la vista acuita dal Miraculous vide il suo bersaglio ad una cinquantina di metri -Mi pare qualcosa di rosso. O forse sto impazzendo perché mi manca troppo- pensò, mentre la figura si fermò accanto ad un camino e si voltò rapidamente verso di lui. Ad Adrien parve di vedere qualcosa di blu, bianco e rosso, poi la misteriosa figura spiccò un altro salto. Chat Noir si fermò di colpo, gli sembrò che il cuore avesse saltato un battito, pensava -Ladybug? O è un altro imbroglio di Papillon? C’è un solo modo per scoprirlo- riprese l’inseguimento usando il bastone per darsi la spinta ed attraversare il vicolo sotto di lui. 

Lentamente la distanza diminuiva e la luce della Luna che illuminava la figura non lasciava dubbi: era Ladybug. O qualcuno identico a lei. Chat Noir si fermò su un tetto, non riusciva a trattenere un sorriso “Sono sicuro, è lei! È tornata!” disse fra sé “Ma dove va?” si chiese, cercando di raggiungerla.  
“Beccata” sussurrò, quando la vide fermarsi sul tetto piatto di una palazzina, venti metri davanti a Chat Noir, che si fermò sul cornicione dell’edificio accanto per poi saltare silenziosamente sul tetto dove si trovava Ladybug.   
Adrien era confuso, si avvicinò all’amica che non si era accorta di lui, ferma sullo spigolo dell’edificio, le spalle le si alzavano e abbassavano mentre la ragazza riprendeva fiato.

“Ehi, Insettina?” disse Chat Noir, esitante, facendola sobbalzare e girare di scatto, la mano sullo yoyo. Ladybug vide il suo compagno d’avventure a pochi passi da lei. Aveva visto che la stava seguendo ma non pensava l’avrebbe raggiunta. “C-ciao m-micetto...” disse, abbassando lo sguardo e perdendo un po’ della sicurezza che aveva nel pomeriggio.  
“Stai bene?” chiese Chat Noir, facendo un passo avanti,   
“Io? Beh.. sì” rispose Ladybug, guardando il ragazzo senza riuscire a decifrare quell’espressione mista tra la felicità e la delusione, poi si accorse che lui la stava guardando negli occhi.   
“Perché?” chiese Chat Noir, senza spostare lo sguardo.   
“Micetto... “ iniziò lei, ma il ragazzo la interruppe   
“Sei sparita. Senza dirmi niente, senza chiedere il mio aiuto come… come hai sempre fatto. Mi hai” si fermò per riprendere fiato, gli occhi lucidi ”mi hai abbandonato. Perché?” chiese di nuovo, facendo un altro passo avanti.   
“Mi… mi dispiace” rispose Ladybug, allargando leggermente le braccia “ho avuto, beh, non lo so! Paura, forse. Ma non… non ti ho abbandonato.”  
“No?” ribatté lui, irrigidendosi “Sono due settimane che … oh lascia perdere. Non mi hai abbandonato, dici...”  
“Mi dispiace, Chat Noir. Davvero” disse lei, distogliendo lo sguardo da lui e portando i pugni al petto, all’altezza del cuore “io…” iniziò, poi si voltò e saltò giù dal tetto, lanciando lo yoyo yo verso il comignolo della casa di fronte.  
-Bravo Adrien, hai rovinato tutto- pensò il biondo, preso alla sprovvista “Milady! Aspettami!” gridò, inseguendo Ladybug.

  
Ladybug riavvolse il filo dello yoyo sfruttando la spinta per atterrare sulle tegole di un abbaino, poi saltò sul successivo e infine attraversò una stradina -Non avevo previsto che mi avrebbe raggiunto. Sarà furioso con me per quello che ho fatto. E se lo è, ha ragione- pensò Marinette, guardandosi attorno per capire a che distanza fosse dalla Torre Eiffel, stava girando a casaccio più per farsi coraggio che per farsi seguire dall’amico. Mentre pensava era tornata nel quartiere di casa sua e un lungo salto la portò su una terrazza da cui poteva vedere casa propria, dove si fermò di nuovo a riprendere fiato.   
Marinette si lasciò sfuggire un “Oh” sorpreso. Era la terrazza su cui Chat Noir aveva organizzato il loro incontro romantico. Quando lei gli aveva rivelato di amare un altro ragazzo, e di sicuro gli aveva spezzato il cuore.

Un rumore alle sue spalle la fece voltare, per vedere la sagoma di Chat Noir, circondato dalla luce della Luna. Aveva le orecchie basse ma il viso era in ombra “Milady, ti prego. Aspetta” le disse, guardandosi attorno. “Credimi, non ce l’ho con te” continuò, abbassando la voce, una mano passò veloce sullo zigomo per asciugare una lacrima “voglio solo sapere cosa è successo. Qualcosa che ho fatto?”.  
Ladybug lo guardò -devo dirglielo, ma non così. Rovinerei tutto- rifletteva, poi tentò una risposta “No Micetto, tu non hai fatto niente” -pensa, Marinette, pensa- “io ho avuto paura che.. che tu ti potessi mettere in pericolo per causa mia. Non ti ho abbandonato. Te lo giuro. Non l’ho fatto.” fece una pausa, cercando di vedere l’espressione di Chat Noir, indecifrabile in controluce, ma vide il suo orecchio destro sollevarsi. La ragazza si voltò “vieni con me” disse, saltando sul tetto più vicino.

Adrien si morse il labbro inferiore, saltando sullo stesso tetto - sembra che stia andando verso la Torre Eiffel. Ma cosa hai in mente, Insettina? E cosa vuol dire che non mi ha abbandonato?- si domandò Adrien. Lei era più agile e si era allontanata, saltando da un tetto all’altro, ormai in vista del celeberrimo monumento illuminato dai colori della bandiera francese. Finalmente Chat Noir la vide attraversare il piazzale e salire sul monumento, imitandola subito dopo. Usando lo yoyo, ladybug riuscì a distanziarsi nell’ultimo tratto e il biondo la vide sparire al terzo piano.

  
Chat Noir si arrampicò sulla Torre, raggiungendo finalmente il terzo piano. Saltò sulla piattaforma e vide Ladybug dalla parte opposta, gli dava le spalle, i gomiti appoggiati al parapetto, guardava il panorama parigino. Dal punto in cui si trovava il ragazzo ne vedeva la sagoma, davanti alla Luna; mise via il bastone e si avvicinò, lentamente.

Ladybug rimase immobile e Chat Noir si appoggiò al parapetto, a un paio di metri da lei, che finalmente si girò a guardarlo per un lungo momento, con un sorriso e poi “Scusami, Micetto. Davvero non so cosa mi sia preso, due settimane fa. Sai, quando mi hai detto quella frase io… ho avuto paura. E sono scappata. Ma non ti ho abbandonato. Mi perdonerai?”. Chat Noir, che stava guardando il panorama parigino si girò a guardarla, perdendosi in quei meravigliosi occhi azzurri “Cosa intendi? Che frase?” chiese, senza capire. Ladybug sussurrò qualcosa mentre lui continuava “Vuol dire che…” e si bloccò, illuminato da un lampo di luce rosa che gli fece socchiudere gli occhi.

Quando riaprì gli occhi, Chat Noir si trovò di fronte Marinette. Il biondo rimase immobile, la bocca leggermente aperta a metà della frase. Lei lo guardò negli occhi e, lentamente, iniziò ad avvicinarsi, un’ombra di rosso sulle guance e sempre quel sorriso dolce. Adrien si ritrovò a pensare - ma sei sempre stata così bella? - senza riuscire a staccare gli occhi dai suoi.  
Marinette alzò una mano, sfiorando una guancia di Chat Noir mentre metteva delicatamente l’altra sulla sua spalla - Avanti Marinette, o la va o la spacca - si ripeteva, per farsi coraggio, poi si alzò sulla punta dei piedi, chiuse gli occhi e mise le labbra su quelle socchiuse del ragazzo.

Ad entrambi sembrò che il tempo si fosse fermato, poi, anche se non avrebbe saputo dire quanto tempo dopo, Marinette staccò le labbra da quelle di Chat Noir, fece mezzo passo indietro e disse, con gli occhi che le brillavano “Basta questo per dirti che mi dispiace, Adrien?”. Il ragazzo continuava a fissarla, le braccia lungo i fianchi, il cuore che batteva all’impazzata.  
“Micetto? Che ti succede? Il gatto ti ha mangiato la lingua?” gli chiese Marinette, ridendo.   
La mora si sentiva la testa leggera, le ginocchia le tremavano leggermente.  
“Marinette” riuscì finalmente a dire Chat Noir “C-come mi hai chiamato?” balbettò dopo parecchi secondi.  
Lei gli si avvicinò, prendendogli la mano destra tra le sue “Col tuo nome, Adrien. Non preoccuparti, questo continuerà ad essere tuo” disse, sfiorando l’anello del Gatto Nero “Scusami, davvero, non pensavo che ti avrei fatto soffrire così tanto” proseguì, portando le mani all’altezza del petto, senza lasciare quella di Chat Noir. “Ma non ti ho abbandonato, te l’ho detto. Solo che sul mio terrazzo, ieri, ho capito che… che tu e il ragazzo che amo siete la stessa persona.” si fermò, arrossendo “Io ti… io ti amo, Adrien” riuscì a dire, in un sussurro.

Chat Noir spalancò gli occhi mentre Marinette parlava, senza staccare gli occhi dai suoi.   
“Plagg, ritrasformami” sussurrò, riprendendo in un flash di luce verde, l’aspetto del rampollo di casa Agreste. Il kwami nero uscì dall’anello mentre Tikki si affacciava dietro le spalle di Marinette.

Adrien sentì gli occhi riempirsi di lacrime, mentre lei gli lasciava la mano. Di nuovo si asciugò una lacrima con l’indice e poi abbracciò Marinette, sollevandola dal pavimento della terrazza “Milady” le sussurrò all’orecchio “Anche io ti amo”.

Plagg finse una smorfia di disgusto “Ah… queste smancerie degli umani” disse a Tikki, che con gli occhi che brillavano esclamò “Zitto, Plagg. Non capirai mai.”. Il Kwami nero la guardò di sbieco “Io capisco OGNI COSA, Zuccherino” disse, piccato. Tikki gli restituì l’occhiataccia “Non credo proprio, signor Calzino puzzolente!” rispose poi, continuando a guardare adorante i due ragazzi abbracciati, Marinette con la testa sulla spalla di Adrien, lui con la guancia appoggiata alla testa della ragazza.

Adrien fece un respiro profondo e disse, dolcemente “Adoro il profumo dei tuoi capelli” “Lo so” rispose Marinette, poi alzò lo sguardo sul viso del ragazzo “Spero non sia la sola cosa che ti piace di me” continuò, con aria complice. Lui arrossì leggermente e le rispose “Beh, potremmo scoprirlo, no? Ma io già lo so che sei mewravigliosa, Marinette”.  
Marinette chiuse gli occhi, appoggiandosi al petto di Adrien, che le baciò i capelli e anche lui chiuse gli occhi, stringendo la ragazza dei suoi sogni nella brezza notturna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beh, non so assolutamente che scrivere nelle note di quest'ultimo capitolo. Direi anzitutto grazie per essere arrivati fino qui e spero di avervi intrattenuto, divertito e magari anche commosso, chissà.
> 
> Ripeto per l'ennesima volta il ringraziamento a Giulia che mi ha fatto da beta reader e mi è stata ad ascoltare quando arrivava il momento "oddio non so cosa scrivere". GRAZIE!! Per tutti gli altri invece, ricordo che ho scritto ALTRE fanfic sempre su Miraculous e che se volete darmi un segno del vostro sostegno potete passare a offrirmi un caffè su Ko-fi (http://www.ko-fi/genxha
> 
> Ancora grazie per essere arrivati fin qui e... stay safe, stay Miraculous!


End file.
